Neutral Chaotic
by Sedinette Michaelis
Summary: Tony connait ses amis et leurs besoins. Il sait que Thor a besoin de Loki et que le contraire est tout aussi vrai. UA Dom/Sub Thorki.
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur : Sedinette Michaelis**

 **Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi et les personnages appartiennent au MCU. Merci de ne pas reproduire ce contenu sur d'autres sites internet sans ma permission expresse SVP (je précise car c'est déjà arrivé).**

 **Pairing : Thor/Loki**

Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! Ravie de vous retrouver pour une nouvelle fanfiction :D

Cette fois-ci je me place dans un univers que j'aime beaucoup, celui des UA Dom/Sub. Il y en a peu en français, plus en anglais, du coup me voici avec j'espère un contenu un peu plus original que ce qui a déjà été fait :)

J'explique le contexte dans la fanfic pour ceux et celles qui ne connaîtraient pas mais si vous avez d'autres questions, n'hésitez surtout pas !

Bonne lecture :D

OoO

Neutral Chaotic

OoO

Leur monde était fait simplement. Il y avait les dominants d'un côté, les soumis de l'autre. Les soumis obéissaient aux dominants. Ensemble, ils signaient un contrat qui pouvait changer avec les années avec les pratiques proscrites et ainsi allait la vie.

Lorsque Loki était enfant, ça avait été simple à appréhender. D'ici quelques temps, il ressentirait lui aussi le changement et sa place dans la société lui serait révélé. Soit il serait un dominant, avec plus de facilité dans la vie, soit il serait un soumis, et bien qu'il aurait plus de mal à s'affirmer, un dominant prendrait soin de lui.

Loki avait attendu patiemment que son tour vienne. Il vit ses amis se montrer plus timoré, baisser naturellement la tête lorsqu'on leur parlait et d'autres au contraire s'affirmer, dégageant une autorité innée.

Ce changement ne vint pas chez lui. Il ne se sentait pas différent. Il ne voulait pas se soumettre à quiconque, mais il n'avait pas cette volonté de dominer les autres. Pas plus que d'habitude en tout cas.

Ses parents ne dirent rien, pensant sûrement que les changements viendraient à l'adolescence où les femmes et hommes dominants devenaient plus épais et plus grands que la population soumise, ceux-ci transpirant leur soumission par tous les pores de leur peau. Loki était peut-être juste en retard sur sa croissance. C'était plus rare mais pas impossible.

Lui avait grandi, mais était resté aussi fin qu'avant. A quinze ans, ses parents avaient décidé de l'emmener chez un spécialiste. Loki n'avait rien d'un soumis, il se montrait joueur, farceur, mais jamais trop dominant malgré son caractère assez changeant. Il n'avait rien d'un vrai dominant non plus. L'avis du médecin qu'ils allèrent voir à ce moment les surpris tous les trois. Loki n'était ni soumis, ni dominant. Il faisait partie de cette part infime de la population, moins d'un pourcent de la population mondiale, qui était parfaitement entre les deux.

Ses parents n'avaient pas compris, mais Loki ne leur en voulait pas. Ils étaient le cliché parfait d'un couple normal dans leur société. Son père était un dominant massif et sa mère une petite femme fluette et soumise aux ordres de son époux. Elle portait un choker avec les initiales de son dominant autour du cou en permanence, restait assise sur un coussin par terre pendant les repas et ne parlait que lorsqu'elle était autorisée à le faire.

Loki non plus n'avait pas compris leur relation. Il avait du mal à comprendre ce genre de relation en général, il ne comprenait pas ce besoin qu'avait son père de tout contrôler et sa mère de se soumettre à ses moindres volontés.

Après ça, ses parents se mirent à le pousser à prendre position comme dominant. Il n'avait pas de genre ? Eh bien il pouvait choisir, parfait ! Ils auraient un fils dominant ! Son père était heureux de ce raisonnement, et Loki, pour lui faire plaisir, se soumit à sa décision, et ne sortit plus qu'avec des soumises, ce qui se passa évidemment très mal. Après tout, il se faisait passer pour un dominant et ses partenaires attendaient de sa part à ce qu'il se montre _tout le temps_ dominant envers elles, ce qui était impossible. Loki était trop asocial pour s'occuper en permanence d'une personne, il arrivait à peine à se gérer lui-même !

Il avait tenté de l'expliquer à ses parents, puis avait fini par abandonner. Il avait décroché une bourse d'étude et il était parti à l'université étudier le droit. C'est là qu'avait commencé, à son sens, sa vraie vie.

Il s'y était fait ses premiers amis et avait découvert que le monde n'était pas aussi simple que ses parents avaient voulu lui faire croire. Loki avait rencontré de nouvelles personnes, des personnes qui, comme lui, ne rentraient pas dans le moule tout préparé de la société. Des personnes qui n'étaient pas forcément ce qu'on attendait d'eux mais qui parvenait malgré tout à être heureux. Des gens l'avaient compris, accepté et étaient devenus ses amis.

Il y avait déjà Natasha et Clint, un couple de dominants. Puis il y avait Tony et Pepper, lui était un dominant enfantin et elle une soumise extrêmement autoritaire. Ensuite venait Bruce et Brunnhilde, à nouveau deux dominants. Pour finir, il y avait Steve et Bucky, leur couple le plus hors-norme. Steve était un soumis qui, suite à un traitement contre une maladie qu'il avait étant enfant, avait subitement grandi et pris du muscle. Loki était toujours effaré de voir le couple ensemble, avec Steve qui dépassait Bucky en taille et en largeur.

Son horizon s'était soudainement fait plus grand. Il y avait tellement de possibilité et il ne s'était cantonné qu'à une seule jusqu'à présent.

Ces premières années d'études supérieurs avaient été vraiment bénéfiques pour lui et depuis il enchaînait les relations rapides et faciles, toujours avec des hommes (s'il était certain d'une chose c'est que sexuellement, ça ne se passait jamais bien avec une femme), qu'ils soient soumis ou dominants. Il avait eu des relations plus longues, certaines s'étaient bien passés, d'autres s'étaient terminées plus mal. C'était ces relations-là qui le poussaient aujourd'hui à ne plus s'engager. En tout cas, il n'avait pas encore trouvé la perle rare.

OoO

Tony regarda son ami Thor se morfondre doucement sur la table du bar dans lequel ils s'étaient installés. Jane Foster, avec qui il était depuis des années, l'avait largué. Thor, le dominant par excellence, s'était fait jeter par sa soumise.

"Et elle t'a dit pourquoi ?" Demanda-t-il avec un brin d'hésitation pour ne pas faire plus souffrir son ami.

"Elle a dit que notre relation était trop et pas assez."

"… C'est très éclairant…"

"Elle a dit qu'au lit j'étais trop insatiable pour elle et que le reste du temps je ne m'occupais pas assez d'elle, qu'elle avait l'impression d'être juste un corps et… Pff…"

Tony tapota gentiment l'épaule du blond. Ah ces soumises ! Incapables de s'occuper d'elles-mêmes ! C'est pour ça qu'il aimait sa Pepper. Cette femme était indépendante, autoritaire et elle arrivait dans le même temps à se soumettre à lui lorsqu'il en avait besoin.

"Mais je ne peux pas juste m'occuper tout le temps d'elle ! Et en plus elle ne le supporterait pas avec sa thèse à préparer et… Pfff…" Soupira-t-il à nouveau. "Et puis ma libido, ça ne date pas d'aujourd'hui…"

"Et ça fait combien de temps que vous n'êtes plus ensembles déjà ?"

"… Cinq mois."

Et oui, c'était là tout le problème. Voilà cinq mois que Thor se plaignait d'avoir perdu sa soumise et qu'il ne s'en remettait pas. Tony leva les yeux au ciel.

"Il est temps de te remettre en selle Thor ! Tu ne peux pas te morfondre indéfiniment pour cette fille ! Il y a plein de poissons dans l'océan !"

"… Je ne sais pas Tony, je ne suis pas sûr que ce qui me convienne existe réellement."

"C'est-à-dire ?" Demanda Tony avec un air de pure curiosité sur le visage. Est-ce que leur Thor se dévergondait et sortait des sentiers battus ? Lui ? Le plus normal de ses amis ?

"Eh bien… J'aime dominer, j'adore ça, je suis né pour ça, vraiment, mais les soumis sont juste trop… Trop soumis."

"Essaie une autre dominante alors," rétorqua Tony en haussant les épaules. "Ça réussit bien à Brunnhilde et Bruce, tu l'as vu toi-même. Ou un dominant, ça fait longtemps que tu n'as pas été avec un homme."

"J'y ai pensé mais… Je ne supporterai pas ça tout le temps, j'ai juste besoin de quelqu'un qui pourrait me challenger, tu comprends ?"

Un sourire s'étendit sur les lèvres de Tony.

"Oh, je comprends Thor, ne t'inquiète pas, on va te trouver la personne idéale."

Et il avait une petite idée de qui pourrait convenir à la description de la personne idéale…

OoO

Loki arriva vers 21 heures au bar dans lequel Tony leur avait donné rendez-vous. Voilà quelques temps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas tous réunis et Tony avait des envies de beuverie.

Depuis qu'ils étaient entrés activement sur le marché du travail, ils n'avaient que peu d'occasion de se voir et de faire la fête. Lui-même était très pris depuis qu'il travaillait au bureau du procureur.

"Hey Laufeyson !" Le héla Brunnhilde.

Loki se tourna vers la brune qui était assise avec une pinte de bière entre les mains, le cadavre de ses sœurs sur la table. Il leva un sourcil puis sourit devant ce spectacle.

"Brunnhilde," salua-t-il à son tour. "Ça fait combien de temps que tu es là ?"

"Pas très longtemps, pourquoi ?"

Il regarda les pintes de bière vide sur la table.

"Pour rien…" Répondit-il avec un petit sourire amusé. Il en connaissait un qui allait devoir porter la dominante jusque chez eux… Heureusement Bruce était bien plus fort que ce qu'il paraissait. Brunnhilde avait aussi une sacrée descente. Il lui faudrait encore quelques pintes pour être saoul.

"Loki !"

Tony lui tomba dessus et l'attira sur les sièges placé autour de leur table. Natasha et Clint le saluèrent

"Tu arrives à point nommé ! Hey Point Break, tu ne connais pas encore Loki, viens dire bonjour !"

Loki s'assit à côté de Clint et vit un grand blond arrivé avec plusieurs pintes en main qu'il distribua à ses amis avec un sourire. Un beau blond aux yeux bleus aux bras surdéveloppés et serrés dans un T-shirt bien trop petit pour lui, cliché du dominant hollywoodien.

"Loki, je te présente Thor, Thor, voici Loki."

"Enchanté," dit d'une voix chaude et grave le blond, très plaisante selon lui. Loki ne put s'empêcher de déglutir et de frissonner.

"Salut," dit-il en retour, puis son regard se tourna vers Tony qui les regardait, un sourire en coin. Qu'est-ce qu'il préparait encore ?

Loki constata avec amusement que Tony essayait de le rapprocher du nouvel arrivant. Ce dernier s'éclipsa d'ailleurs dès qu'il sentit que la conversation était lancée entre eux, embarquant Clint et Natasha soit disant pour aller se ravitailler en planches et en alcool. Ils allaient devoir parler plus tard, tous les deux, cette histoire n'était pas nette et Tony n'était pas ce qu'on pouvait appeler quelqu'un de discret.

Ça ne l'empêcha pas de parler avec Thor qui se trouvait maintenant seul à la table avec lui. Apparemment, les deux hommes, avec Bruce et Brunnhilde, se connaissaient depuis le lycée. Il était étonnant au final qu'ils ne se rencontrent que maintenant, aussi en fit-il la remarque, quelques minutes plus tard.

"Oh, j'ai fait mes études en Norvège, avec… mon ex, je suis revenu il y a quelques temps de manière définitive, mais je n'avais pas trop eu le temps de venir aux petites sauteries de Tony. Je ne faisais que passer le voir avant, quand je revenais au pays voir mes parents."

Il avait donc rompu récemment et vu l'air qu'il avait sur le visage, c'était encore douloureux. Ce n'était probablement pas lui qui avait rompu, ce qui signifiait que c'était sa soumise qui l'avait viré. C'était presque adorable.

"Je vois…"

"Et toi ?"

"Quoi et moi ?"

"Comment as-tu rencontré Tony ? Je sais comment il est, il ne parle et ne sort qu'avec des gens spéciaux, qui sortent de l'ordinaire. Je le connais depuis qu'on est jeune, du coup je ne rentre pas dans cette catégorie, mais ça signifie que toi tu sors de l'ordinaire. Et tu as l'air de bien connaître le reste du groupe."

"Oh tu vas adorer !" Tony vint s'immiscer dans leur conversation, un verre d'alcool à la main, avant de repartir, ayant largué le couple de dominant il ne savait pas trop où.

Loki soupira en regardant l'homme s'éloigner pour retrouver Pepper qui venait d'arriver.

"J'ai comme l'impression que Stark mijote quelque chose," dit-il en le regardant avec un regard suspicieux.

"C'est plus qu'une impression alors," ajouta Thor en riant. "Je crois qu'il m'a invité pour me faire rencontrer quelqu'un, et je pense qu'il s'agit de toi, Loki."

"Oh," fit simplement Loki en se redressant, se laissant retomber contre le dossier de sa chaise. C'est bien ce qu'il avait pensé, aussi.

"Oui, tu n'es pas comme les autres," continua Thor en posant sa tête sur sa main, son coude appuyé contre la table. "Quand on regarde quelqu'un, on sait instinctivement s'il s'agit d'un dominant ou d'un soumis, mais toi… Je suis incapable de dire."

Loki sentit un sourire satisfait lui monter aux lèvres. Il avait toujours été quelqu'un de dur à cerner, même pour ses amis proches. Leur société était si hiérarchisée qu'il faisait tâche dans le décor, il ne rentrait dans aucun moule.

"Je vais te laisser observer encore un peu alors," lui dit Loki en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Alors comme ça Tony voulait le caser avec ce beau spécimen ? Voilà qui était étonnant ! Jamais encore Stark avait essayé de le jeter dans les bras d'un autre homme.

"Tu n'es pas un soumis, j'en suis certain !" Dit immédiatement Thor, le regard sérieux. "Jamais un soumis ne se conduirait ainsi."

Le sourire de Loki s'agrandit et il laissa ses yeux se perdre dans ceux bleus de son vis-à-vis.

"Tu n'as pas l'air d'un dominant, mais on ne doit jamais se fier aux apparences."

Le regard de Thor se tourna vers Steve, si immense, dans les bras de Bucky, plus petit et moins massif.

"Tu n'as pas encore assez réfléchis," fit Loki avec un air indomptable, mais le genre qu'adorait Thor. Le genre de regard qui disait clairement _'indomptable jusqu'à ce que je trouve mon maître'_. Oh bon sang !

Loki se leva et alla au bar se chercher une pinte. Thor le regarda rouler intentionnellement des hanches, probablement très conscient du regard qui le suivait. Mais quelle était donc cette créature qui le taquinait de la sorte ? Profitant qu'il soit de dos, il prit le temps de l'observer et d'apprécier ce qu'il avait sous les yeux.

Ainsi appuyé contre le bar, son corps s'arquait gracieusement sous ses yeux. Il était grand, au moins autant que lui, tout en étant tout en finesse. Ses épaules serrées, sa taille fine, ses hanches étroites, ses cuisses longues et ses jambes… Tous ses membres étaient longs et étroits.

C'est vrai qu'il était intriguant, et si c'était bien lui que Tony voulait qu'il rencontre, il comprenait pourquoi il avait organisé ça.

"Hey Thor !" Steve venait de s'asseoir à leur table, Bucky toujours collé à lui. "Ça va ? Tu fais connaissance avec Loki ?"

"Tu le connais aussi ?" N'y avait-il que lui qui ne l'avait pas rencontré ?

"Pas très bien, je dois dire. Il ne parle pas beaucoup de lui, il passe surtout son temps à critiquer tout ce qui passe avec Tony. Ils se sont rencontrés à l'université, en deuxième année je crois, puis il a intégré le groupe petit à petit."

Ah pour ça, ces deux-là s'étaient bien trouvés, songea Thor en repensant à tous les coups que Tony avait pu faire dans leur jeunesse.

"Hm… J'essaie de déterminer s'il est soumis ou dominant, il est difficile à lire."

Bucky pouffa doucement, lui faisant lever un sourcil.

"Ah ! Loki et l'éternelle question de son genre, pas facile, n'est-ce pas ? Tu auras de la chance s'il te le dit tout de suite," dit Bucky avec un sourire amusé aux lèvres. "Il refusait que Tony nous le dise et nous a laissa chercher pendant des semaines. C'est Clint qui a fini par comprendre. On était un peu lent à l'époque," ajouta-t-il lorsqu'il vit le regard légèrement moqueur du blond.

"Bonne chance," ajouta Steve, lui aussi souriant.

Thor remarqua qu'ils avaient bien fait attention à ne rien dire sur le genre de Loki. Apparemment, il aimait cultiver le mystère, et il devait avouer qu'il adorait ça. Avait-il déjà mentionné le fait qu'il aimait les challenges ?

Loki les rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard, puis le couple qui avait rejoint Thor partit sur la piste de danse se mêler aux corps qui bougeaient sur le rythme de la musique.

"Alors, ils t'ont donné des indices ?"

"Pas vraiment, non," soupira Thor. "Mais ça m'a vraiment rendu très curieux. Est-ce que toi tu as un indice à me donner ?"

"Hm…" Fit Loki le temps de la réflexion, son index tapotant sur ses lèvres fines et rouges. "Pas vraiment, il n'y a pas vraiment d'indice qui peut faire deviner ce que je suis. Mais je serai peut-être enclin à te dire quelque chose si toi tu me racontes un détail de ta vie… Par exemple, ton ex."

Thor se figea à la demande du brun. Son ex ? Il voulait qu'il lui parle de Jane ?

"Tu n'es pas obligé, bien entendu," ajouta Loki avec un sourire joueur. "Je comprends, c'est personnel…"

Oh le… ! Il voulait éviter les questions en lui posant à son tour des questions personnelles ! Eh bien il n'allait pas se laisser démonter ainsi, hors de question. Thor se sentait d'autant plus curieux par cet étrange personnage.

"Jane Foster, elle est en train de rédiger une thèse sur un thème de la physique quantique que je n'ai jamais vraiment compris. C'était ma soumise et elle se plaignait parce que je ne m'occupais pas assez d'elle à son goût… Et du coup elle a décidé de mettre fin à notre contrat il y a six mois. Voilà, à toi."

Loki le regarda avec des yeux ronds, son visage ne laissant paraître que de la surprise de le voir parler aussi facilement de son ancienne relation.

"…Je ne pensais pas que tu me le dirais."

Thor eut un sourire carnassier et il put presque voir le frisson qui parcourut le beau brun.

"Je sais. Mais c'est du passé, j'essaie d'avancer. A toi maintenant."

"D'accord." Loki ne se laissa pas démonter non plus. "Je ne suis pas un dominant. C'est un gros indice. Comment ça se fait qu'un dominant ne s'occupe pas assez de sa soumise ?"

Le blond sentait que ce petit jeu pouvait durer longtemps, mais ça ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça. Loki était amusant et bien qu'il ne le connaisse que depuis… Une trentaine de minutes, il se sentait bien de passer toute la soirée avec lui ainsi. Quelque chose en lui l'attirait naturellement.

"Je ne suis pas ce genre de dominant qui aime à contrôler tous les aspects de la vie de sa soumise. Ou de _son soumis_ ," ajouta-t-il sur un ton suggestif. Après tout, Tony avait clairement arrangé le coup pour qu'ils se rencontrent, et il savait aussi que son ami voulait le caser.

"Explique-moi ça, ça m'intéresse."

"Moi d'abord, tu as posé une question, à moi." Loki grogna mais laissa passer. "Donc pas un dominant. Est-ce que ça signifie que tu es un soumis ? Je te l'ai déjà dit tout à l'heure, mais tu n'as pas l'air d'un soumis. Ou alors tu serais comme Pepper, mais j'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas juste une question de caractère fort chez toi. Ma question est d'ordre plus général. Est-ce qu'il existe un troisième genre ?"

Le sourire de Loki s'agrandit bien que ses yeux montraient sa stupéfaction. Oh oh ! On dirait qu'il avait tapé en plein dans le mille.

"Je ne sais pas s'il existe un troisième genre, pas officiellement en tout cas," répondit Loki sur un ton vague. "Mais… on va dire qu'il existe bien quelque chose. Alors, toi qui semble être l'archétype même du dominant, quel est ton problème ? Tu n'étais pas assez dominateur pour la demoiselle ?"

Thor leva un sourcil amusé en voyant les efforts de Loki pour le détourner de ses questions pour savoir ce qu'il était. Il n'avait aucune idée qu'une sorte de troisième genre existât aux côtés des dominants et soumis. Jamais personne n'en avait parlé autour de lui, il lui avait toujours semblé normal de se dire qu'il y avait les dominants d'un côté et les soumis de l'autre.

"Je suis dominant," jugea-t-il utile de préciser. "Mais ça ne me plaît pas de contrôler tous les aspects de la vie d'une autre personne, j'aime avoir ma liberté et laisser celle de l'autre. J'exerce ma domination surtout de manière… Sexuelle." Il vit les yeux verts de Loki briller et ses joues rosirent délicatement, ce qui fit chauffer agréablement son bas ventre. "Mais mis à part ça, je ne domine pas. Je ne suis pas de ces dominants qui aiment avoir leur soumis tout le temps à genoux, à marcher derrière eux, à ne jamais regarder directement, qui aiment se voir demander la permission de faire quelque chose… Jane aurait voulu que je sois plus comme ça, et j'en suis incapable. J'aime prendre soin de ma soumise, ce n'est pas le souci, j'aime prendre soin des autres de manière générale, mais ce n'était pas assez."

"Je comprends… J'ai été avec plusieurs soumises et soumis, je ne supportais pas leurs innombrables attentes, le fait de tout le temps devoir prendre soin d'eux comme s'ils étaient des enfants."

Thor sentit un poids s'envoler de ses épaules à l'entente de ces mots. Ils étaient si peu à comprendre ce qu'il ressentait ! Il avait essayé de le dire à ses parents, à ses amis, mais jamais personne n'avait réussi à y mettre les mots justes, comme Loki venait de le faire.

"C'est ça, c'est exactement ça," souffla-t-il.

Ils se regardèrent intensément pendant un long instant, se perdant dans le regard de l'autre sans parler.

"A toi de poser une question," souffla Loki sans bouger d'un cil.

"Est-ce que tu fais partie de ce troisième genre ?"

"Oui, j'en fais partie."

Thor sentait qu'il était au bord de l'implosion. Qu'est-ce qu'il était ? Qu'est-ce que ça impliquait ?

"Tu es ni dominant ni soumis, alors ?"

"On peut dire ça, oui, je ne suis ni l'un, ni l'autre."

Il se lécha les lèvres et il vit avec délectation les yeux verts suivre le mouvement de sa langue.

"Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on prenne soin de moi, je suis assez grand pour le faire tout seul," dit Loki en croisant les bras devant lui. "Je n'aime pas qu'on me donne des ordres et je n'aime pas particulièrement obéir, toutefois…" Le regard du brun s'enflamma alors qu'il se penchait sur Thor. "Je ne suis pas contre un peu de domination une fois au lit."

Thor eut envie de prendre sa nuque fine dans une main pour le tirer contre lui et l'embrasser.

"Je préfère les dominants," continua Loki. "Mais ils essaient tout le temps de me contrôler. Je n'aime pas qu'on me dise quoi faire… Sauf pour jouer, bien sûr."

"Tu ne veux pas m'épouser tout de suite ?" Demanda Thor avec un grand sourire.

"Déjà une demande en mariage ?" Loki rit doucement. "Commence par m'inviter à dîner, après on verra."

OoO

Tony avait un bras passé par-dessus les épaules de Pepper et regardait en coin Thor et Loki parler joyeusement. Ils discutaient ensemble depuis plus de deux heures, sans se lâcher des yeux. Ah ah ! Il avait bien eu raison en voulant les rapprocher, ça marchait à merveille ! Les deux s'étaient isolés du reste du groupe pour avoir un peu de tranquillité. Ils étaient a-do-ra-bles !

"Qu'est-ce que tu regardes, Tony ?" Lui demanda sa soumise avec cette moue adorable qu'elle prenait lorsqu'elle voulait de l'attention.

"J'observe Thor et Loki, j'essaie de les mettre ensemble et ça marche assez bien."

Pepper rit devant son ton ouvertement fier.

"Thor et Loki ?" Demanda Natasha qui les regarda à son tour. "C'est donc ça que tu mijotais ?"

"Quoi ? Ils ne sont pas mignons tous les deux ? Et puis ils s'entendent bien et je sais qu'ils ont un caractère compatible."

Les autres soupirèrent, mais malgré leur envie de rire de Tony et de ses idées saugrenues, la conversation ne tourna bientôt plus qu'autour de Thor et Loki et ils durent se rendre à l'évidence que oui, ces deux-là feraient un jolie couple. Rien que physiquement ils allaient bien ensemble. L'un était blond là où l'autre brun. L'un était massif et épais tandis que l'autre était plus mince et étroit. L'un avec les yeux bleus, l'autre les yeux verts. Et il y avait encore tant de choses à dire ! Ils étaient tous les deux indépendants et souhaitaient que leur partenaire le soit aussi.

Ils s'étaient d'ailleurs tous demandés à l'époque ce que Thor trouvait à Foster. Elle était belle et intelligente, mais elle était tellement banale et fade à côté de cette force de la nature qu'était le blond. Non vraiment, ils ne comprenaient pas. Loki était plus amusant, plus piquant… Il était entièrement différent. Ça pouvait marcher.

C'est ainsi qu'avec toute la discrétion qu'ils avaient, ils commencèrent eux aussi à observer les deux hommes interagir, commentant chaque mouvement, chaque regard et chaque moue qui passait sur leurs lèvres.

"C'est plutôt chaud entre eux, non ?" Ricana Brunnhilde qui se moquerait sûrement longtemps de Loki pour se montrer aussi adorable avec le beau blond.

"Ça a l'air oui…" Commenta son compagnon. "Regardez ! Thor vient de mettre sa main sur celle de Loki !"

Ils s'exclamèrent tous, dérangeant les deux hommes qui tournèrent la tête vers eux. La magie était brisée.

Loki retira sa main et leur envoya un regard meurtrier, et tout dominant qu'ils étaient, ils baissèrent la tête comme des enfants pris en faute.

Après ça, Thor et Loki se dirent quelques mots, puis se séparèrent, au grand dam de Tony.

A suivre.

Et voici pour un premier chapitre !

A la base cette fanfiction devait être un one shot. Puis la fanfic a pris vie et m'a dit d'aller me faire voir xD Du coup obligée de continuer v.v

J'espère que vous aurez aimé en tout cas et que vous n'aurez pas été choqués de voir que Loki n'est pas un soumis. Vraiment, je ne le voyais pas ainsi, ce n'est pas dans son caractère :p

Comme à mon habitude désormais, cette fanfiction est déjà entièrement écrite ! Donc pas de peur que j'arrête en cours de route :) Enfin, pour ceux qui ne me connaissent pas encore, je poste le vendredi et le mardi normalement dans la matinée.

 **Enfin, et le plus important** : QUI EST ALLE VOIR INFINITY WAR ? Parce que bordel je suis choquée à vie de ce film, je n'étais PAS prête ! Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé en commentaire, je ne manquerai pas de vous répondre, j'ai TROP besoin d'en parler :')

A la semaine prochaine :)

Sedinette


	2. Chapter 2

**Auteur : Sedinette Michaelis**

 **Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi et les personnages appartiennent au MCU. Merci de ne pas reproduire ce contenu sur d'autres sites internet sans ma permission expresse SVP (je précise car c'est déjà arrivé).**

 **Pairing : Thor/Loki**

Bonjour à tous et à toutes, je suis ravie de vous retrouver aujourd'hui pour un nouveau chapitre ! Je suis super heureuse que le premier chapitre vous ait emballé, alors voici le deuxième :D

J'ai aussi vu que je n'avais pas été la seule à avoir été choqué par Infinity War, je pleure encore le début du film. Bref ! Voici le 2e chapitre tout frai qui n'attend plus que vous ;) On se voit en bas !

 **Chapitre II**

Loki ouvrit les yeux, immédiatement réveillé par la sonnerie de son téléphone. Il attrapa l'appareil et éteignit l'alarme stridente qui lui perçait les oreilles. Immédiatement, il vit un message laissé par Thor un peu plus tôt.

Thor 6h13 _'Salut bel étranger'_

Il sourit et répondit rapidement.

Loki 6h34 _'Hey toi. Bien dormi ?'_

Presque immédiatement une réponse fusa.

Thor 6h35 _'J'ai rêvé de toi cette nuit.'_

Il leva un sourcil amusé et jeta son portable sur les draps puis sortit du lit pour passer à la salle de bain.

Lui et Thor avaient gardé contact après la soirée organisée par Tony au bar. Ils n'avaient rien dit à ce dernier, craignant qu'il ne se mêle plus que nécessaire de leur histoire naissante, qui pour le moment se cantonnait à de l'amitié agrémentée d'un peu de flirt. Il ne souhaitait pas s'engager dans une nouvelle relation tant qu'il n'était pas sûr de ce que ça pourrait donner, même s'il ressentait clairement que Thor ne dirait pas non. Mais Thor pensait toujours à son ex avec nostalgie, alors ça ne pouvait pas fonctionner. Pas tout de suite en tout cas. Alors il se contentait de flirter bien gentiment avec lui et de répondre à ses avances par des piques dont il avait le secret.

Loki 6h46 _'Oh ? Et je faisais quoi dans ce rêve ? ;)'_

Thor 6h48 _'Si je te le disais je ne pourrais plus te regarder en face'_

Loki 6h49 _'Encore en train de m'imaginer à genoux ?'_

Thor 6h49 _'Grillé'_

Ces conversations par texto l'amusait. Thor n'avait aucune retenu derrière son écran, en tout cas moins que lorsqu'ils se voyaient en face à face.

Thor 7h _'Tu fais quoi ce soir ?_ '

Loki 7h03 _'Rien. Asgard ? 20h ?'_

Thor 7h04 _':D'_

Il finit son café puis alla prendre sa veste pour aller au travail. Asgard était un petit bar où cadres et managers se rendaient généralement après le travail et qui avait la particularité de se trouver à mi-chemin entre le tribunal où il travaillait et le bureau du dominant.

Thor travaillait dans la société de son père, fondée par son grand-père, _Bor &sons_, société de sécurité qui mettait en relation particulier et professionnels avec des gardes du corps que ce soit pour des missions ponctuelles ou pour des jobs à plein temps. Thor apprenait le travail de son père pour pouvoir le remplacer quand le moment viendrait.

Loki n'était pas certain que ce soit ce qu'il souhaitait vraiment faire. Thor se conformait aux souhaits de son père, c'était plus simple selon lui. Il espérait qu'il ne regretterait pas son choix plus tard. Encore une raison de ne pas vouloir s'engager dans une relation avec lui, il sentait qu'il serait immédiatement en désaccord avec les parents de son nouvel ami.

OoO

Loki 20h14 _'Bientôt arrivé ?'_

Thor jura et s'empêcha d'appuyer trop fort sur l'accélérateur. Son père lui avait tenu la jambe un long moment, le mettant en retard sur son rendez-vous avec Loki. Un Loki qui allait être en colère, surtout que c'était lui qui lui avait proposé de sortir ce matin. Le brun était très à cheval sur la ponctualité, un de ses côtés sérieux et carrés d'avocat. Thor adorait ça chez lui. Il avait une moue tout à fait adorable lorsqu'il était en colère contre lui.

Il n'osa pas prendre son téléphone et préféra se concentrer sur sa route. Rapidement, il trouva une place et il se dépêcha de rejoindre le bar.

Loki l'attendait, probablement depuis un bon quart d'heure et tapotait la table d'un doigt impatient, les sourcils froncés.

"Tu es en retard," pointa l'homme en levant un de ses sourcils parfaitement dessiné.

"Je suis désolé, mon père m'a retenu."

Thor s'assit rapidement et prit la main de Loki dans la sienne.

"Je te remercie de m'avoir attendu pendant ce moment qui a dû te sembler interminables sans moi," dit-il sur un ton solennel en battant des yeux pour se faire pardonner.

"Pas la peine d'essayer de me faire du charme, Borson, ça ne fonctionne pas avec moi. Satané dominant."

Il lui envoya un de ses sourires "colgate" (surnom de Tony qui trouvait ses sourires trop brillants), mais l'humeur de Loki ne s'améliora pas comme d'habitude. A chaque fois qu'il arrivait en retard ou qu'il faisait une boulette, il faisait de ses petites blagues et un grand sourire, puis Loki retrouvait son caractère joueur et piquant qu'il aimait tant, mais pas cette fois.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?" Demanda-t-il immédiatement, retrouvant un regard sérieux. "Je ferai attention la prochaine fois et-"

"Ce n'est pas toi," le coupa-t-il un peu froidement. "C'est… C'est le travail."

"Oh. Une affaire qui ne te plaît pas ?" Il savait pour avoir discuté avec lui que toutes les affaires sur lesquelles travaillaient Loki n'étaient pas roses. C'était même parfois franchement sale, et ça avait tendance à lui saper le moral.

"Oui… Enfin ce n'est pas moi qui m'en occupe, je suis trop impliqué…"

"Impliqué ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?"

Thor savait de quels genres d'affaire Loki s'occupait. Les affaires de violence conjugale. Et là, tout de suite, il n'aimait pas trop ce que ça sous-entendait concernant les anciennes relations de Loki.

"Il y a quelques années," commença Loki avec hésitation, son regard baissé sur la table, "quand j'ai eu fini mes études à Harvard et après avoir commencé à travailler au cabinet Yperman&Day, j'ai rencontré le dernier dominant avec qui j'ai eu une relation… Sérieuse. Il s'appelle Thanos."

Thor le détesta automatiquement.

"Au début il était tout ce que je voulais. Sérieux, dominant mais tout en me laissant beaucoup d'indépendance, ce que j'appréciais, surtout que je commençais en tant qu'avocat, j'avais des horaires assez fous. Thanos venait de créer une entreprise donc il était occupé aussi. Mais petit à petit il a commencé à se faire plus demandeur. Il exigeait de plus en plus que je me comporte comme un véritable soumis même s'il savait que je n'en étais pas un."

Il pouvait entendre à la voix de Loki que c'était une épreuve de parler de ça et qu'il revivait ses souvenirs. Ça avait dû le travailler toute la journée, c'était normal qu'il soit fébrile et qu'il ait envie de parler, mais ça ne lui ressemblait tellement pas. Qu'est-ce que cet homme lui avait fait subir ?

"Pendant nos 'jeux' il voulait que je m'agenouille à côté de lui, puis pendant qu'il prenait ses repas, que je ne le regarde plus dans les yeux, et il a commencé à vouloir m'interdire de sortir et de respecter des horaires précis. Pendant un long moment je me suis conformé à ses attentes et je sentais que je m'effaçais… Je ne l'ai pas supporté, je lui ai dit en face ce que je pensais de ses manières et il m'a frappé."

Thor serra des points puis les dents. Ce salopard avait frappé Loki ?! Il ne savait pas à quoi il ressemblait, mais il allait le trouver et le démolir. En voyant sa réaction, Loki lui sourit gentiment et posa une de ses belles mains blanches sur la sienne, crispée.

"Hey, ça va, ce n'était qu'une claque. Ça m'a choqué. Il s'est excusé mille fois puis il s'est fait tout tendre, mais j'ai su tout de suite que s'il l'avait fait une fois, c'est qu'il pouvait recommencer à tout moment, surtout avec son comportement récent. Je l'ai quitté en le menaçant de lui faire un procès s'il m'approchait. Il me connaissait et savait que je mettrai mes menaces à exécutions alors il m'a laissé tranquille et je ne l'ai plus revu et je n'ai plus entendu parler de lui non plus, jusqu'à aujourd'hui."

Thor soupira lourdement, ne pouvant penser à quelqu'un qui pouvait faire du mal à son Loki.

"Je suis désolé que tu sois passé par là."

"Je me suis laissé totalement dominé à l'époque, c'est un beau parleur, très charismatique, il m'a isolé et… Enfin, heureusement, j'ai toujours été du genre à ne pas me laisser faire, mais tout le monde n'est pas comme moi et je ne veux pas savoir ce qu'il a pu faire subir à d'autres personnes qui n'ont pas vu ses pièges… C'est un soumis qui a porté plainte, et comme je t'ai dit, je ne vais pas m'en occuper, je n'aurai pas les nerfs mais… Ça a tout fait remonter."

Thor prit les mains de Loki dans les siennes et les porta à ses lèvres pour les embrasser.

"Merci de m'en avoir parlé," dit-il doucement, ses yeux plongeants dans les siens.

"Merci de m'avoir écouté," répondit-il avec un sourire pauvre. "Je n'aime pas me plaindre."

"Tu avais besoin de parler, je suis là pour ça aussi, pas juste pour les bons moments."

Loki lui sourit à nouveau et se laissa cajoler.

C'est dans ces moments-là qu'il se rendait compte que Loki avait besoin qu'on prenne soin de lui. Il était toujours si plein de vie et si piquant qu'on pouvait vite oublier que lui aussi avait ce désir d'être choyé et de choyer une autre personne.

"Tu veux aller chez moi ?" Proposa-t-il. "On se met un film d'action avec un scénar bateau et je nous commande des pizzas."

"… Va pour le scénar bateau et la pizza."

OoO

Loki avait l'impression d'être un sushi.

En fait, il avait lu sur les réseaux sociaux cette petite BD. Quand une personne ne va pas bien ou est déprimée, il faut la transformer en 'sushi'. On prend la personne déprimée, on l'allonge sur une couverture, on la fait tourner pour qu'elle soit bien emmitouflée dans la couverture, on la cale sur le canapé avec plein de coussins, on met la personne déprimée devant son film préféré avec son plat favori, et ça donne un sushi heureux.

Demolition Man n'était pas son film préféré, mais il adorait Sandra Bullock et c'était tout de même un très bon film d'action et de comédie. Les pizzas n'étaient pas ce qu'il préférait non plus, mais c'était juste parfait.

Et puis, qui aurait cru que Thor avait autant de coussins chez lui ? Car oui, il l'avait transformé en sushi ! Et il était si bien calé dans son plaid et tous ces coussins…

Thor l'avait ensuite pris dans ses bras, callé contre son torse immense et chaud puis il avait allumé la télévision pour mettre en route le film et il lui donnait une part de pizza quand il le demandait avec un peu de soda. C'était une situation très domestique et il devait avouer que c'était aussi très agréable. Jamais un dominant ne s'était occupé de lui ainsi. Ni un soumis. Personne n'avait été aussi prévenant. Et Thor n'était même pas _son_ dominant. Même pas son amant.

Avec amusement, il sentit le trouble de son ami lorsque la scène des casques sexuels passa. Est-ce qu'il s'imaginait porter le casque avec Loki ? Ça ne lui aurait pas déplu en réalité.

En tout cas, c'était agréable et il sentait tous ses soucis de la journée disparaître comme neige au soleil. Il soupira d'aise et quémanda une autre part de pizza, Thor lui donnant immédiatement une part. Il ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il faisait un dominant parfait. Il était à son écoute, s'occupait de lui, bref, il gérait cette soirée d'une main de maître et ce sans même s'en rendre compte. Loki se sentait complètement en confiance.

Son ex petite-amie était une idiote, songea-t-il en fermant les yeux après avoir dévoré sa part de pizza. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui fallait d'autre que cet homme si prévenant et dont la gentillesse était incomparable ? Qu'avait-elle attendu de plus au juste ? Lui avait rêvé d'un tel homme toute sa vie !

"Tu restes dormir ici ?" Murmura Thor à son oreille. Il huma vaguement son consentement et se rencogna un peu plus contre le blond. Il était épuisé et il ne voulait pas bouger de toute manière. Il ne se sentait pas de reprendre la voiture maintenant pour rentrer chez lui. "D'accord, je vais préparer le lit, ne bouge pas."

Il sentit Thor le soulever doucement puis le reposer contre une multitude de coussin. Loki n'eut même pas envie de bouger ni de réagir. Déjà, il s'endormait.

Lorsque Loki se réveilla le lendemain matin, le soleil commençait à se lever. Les rayons chauds passaient à travers les volets de la fenêtre, ceux-ci à moitié fermés. Il ouvrit les yeux et se rendit immédiatement compte qu'il n'était pas chez lui.

Chez Thor. Il avait passé la nuit chez Thor. Dans son lit.

Il se rendit compte aussi qu'un bras le tenait solidement contre un torse qu'il sentait puissant sous ses doigts.

Loki avait dormi avec Thor. Il sentit ses joues rougir en se rendant compte de leur position. Thor était allongé sur le dos, ses cheveux dorés éparpillés sur l'oreiller, dormant comme un bien heureux. Lui était allongé sur son côté droit, sa tête posée contre torse, maintenu par le bras de Thor qui passait derrière sa tête et qui était posé contre son dos.

C'était une position très intime. Trop ? Loki se releva et se dégagea doucement du bras de Thor pour sortir du lit. Il devait repasser chez lui pour se changer, sinon il allait arriver en retard au tribunal. Où étaient ses vêtements d'ailleurs ?

Ses vêtements… Mais ! Il était juste en t-shirt et sous-vêtements ! Un T-shit large qui ne lui appartenait pas en plus… Et qui sentait d'ailleurs très bon. Thor l'avait déshabillé la veille au soir et lui avait enfilé un de ses vêtements avant de le mettre au lit. Loki sentit ses joues rougir.

"Hey Loki…"

Thor venait de se redresser, les traits de son visage encore endormis.

"Bonjour Thor," dit-il doucement. "Où sont mes vêtements ?"

Le blond rougit à son tour et pointa la chaise derrière lui où étaient en effet posés les vêtements qu'ils portaient lorsqu'il était arrivé dans son appartement. Il alla pour retirer le T-shirt, mais il se tourna vers Thor qui le regardait.

"Ferme les yeux," ordonna-t-il en levant un sourcil.

"Tu me donnes des ordres ?" Demanda Thor en souriant légèrement. "Je n'ai pas regardé hier. Pas trop, promis."

"C'est bien un ordre" répondit Loki en souriant. "Allez, ferme les yeux."

Thor ferma les yeux. Il enleva le T-shirt et le jeta sur son ami qui attrapa le bout de tissu quand il le sentit atterrir sur lui pour le porter à son nez. Loki rougit furieusement. Bon sang cet homme !

"Tu sens bon," commenta Thor, toujours son sourire aux lèvres.

"Chut," dit-il seulement, embarrassé.

Loki s'habilla rapidement et Thor rouvrit les yeux.

"Je dois y aller, histoire de me changer," dit-il en allant chercher ses chaussures, abandonnées dans l'entrée de l'appartement. "… Merci pour hier soir. C'était très gentil de ta part."

"C'était normal."

Thor se leva à son tour et se rapprocha de Loki jusqu'à poser ses mains sur ses épaules.

"Je suis content que tu m'aies parlé de ton passé. On ne se connait que depuis quelques semaines Loki, mais je me sens déjà si proche de toi."

Loki aussi se sentait proche de Thor. Ils avaient cette facilité à communiquer et il se sentait bien quand il était avec lui.

"Moi aussi," répondit-il en passant ses bras autour du cou du dominant qui posa ses mains dans le bas de son dos en retour. "Je me sens proche de toi, et j'ai beaucoup aimé notre soirée."

Thor était-il prêt à se lancer dans une nouvelle relation ? Loki n'en était pas sûr. Est-ce que lui était prêt à lui faire confiance malgré tout ? Il eut la sensation que s'il ne faisait pas le premier pas maintenant ou qu'il s'il rejetait Thor, leur relation n'avancerait pas plus. Alors il se jeta à l'eau.

Quel sens avait la vie si on ne prenait pas de risques de temps en temps, hein ?

Loki embrassa chastement Thor. Il gouta juste à ses lèvres d'une simple pression puis s'éloigna immédiatement. C'était assez.

Thor le regardait avec de grands yeux ronds, lui tirant un ricanement. Il roula finalement des yeux puis pris le restant de ses affaires.

"On s'appelle plus tard ?" Demanda-t-il en se retournant une dernière fois. Le dominant hocha la tête, encore court-circuité par son petit baiser. Qu'est-ce que se serait lorsqu'ils passeraient à la vitesse supérieure ?

OoO

Loki l'avait embrassé, pensa Thor en touchant ses lèvres. _Il m'a embrassé_.

Ça faisait plus de cinq minutes que le brun était parti, mais Thor était toujours debout dans sa chambre, l'air ébahi. Puis, après encore quelques minutes, un grand sourire heureux s'étendit sur ses lèvres. Loki l'avait embrassé !

Un long soupir quitta sa gorge et il se laissa tomber dans son lit. L'odeur de Loki y était encore présente. Il prit le T-shirt qu'il avait porté cette nuit et le posa sur son visage. Il adorait son parfum. Il adorait son sourire ainsi que ses yeux. Il adorait tout chez lui.

Et cette nuit avait été incroyable pour lui. Déjà, mettre Loki dans son lit, le prendre dans ses bras pour le transporter, puis lui enlever délicatement ses vêtements pour ne pas le réveiller. Il avait tout fait pour ne pas regarder, vraiment, mais devant cette étendue de peau, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de jeter des petits coups d'œil.

Thor attrapa son téléphone et envoya rapidement un texto à Tony.

Thor 6h12 _'Loki m'a embrassé'_

Il fallait bien qu'il le dise à quelqu'un ! Il ne pouvait pas ne pas hurler sa joie au monde entier. Il était trop heureux ! Et il savait que Tony avait voulu le caser avec Loki. La chose était faite, ou presque en tout cas.

Il mit son téléphone de côté et s'employa à se préparer pour aller au travail.

Tony 7h13 _'QUOI ?!'_

 _'Vous avez quoi ?!'_

 _'Mais vous vous voyez ?'_

 _'Depuis quand ?'_

 _'Pourquoi tu m'as rien dit ?'_

 _'Sale traitre !'_

Oula. C'est vrai qu'il n'avait pas dit à Tony qu'il avait continué de voir Loki. C'était la meilleure solution s'ils ne voulaient pas voir débarquer le milliardaire. Ça avait été une bonne décision.

Par contre lui dire qu'il avait embrassé Loki n'était peut-être pas une bonne décision.

Thor 7h21 _'On voulait être tranquille, on savait que tu allais intervenir._ '

Tony 7h22 _'Parce que Loki est dans le coup ? Oh le traitre ! Vous en êtes où ?_ '

Thor 7h25 _'On a juste passé la nuit ensemble.'_

Tony 7h26 _'Vous avez juste couché ensemble ?'_

Thor 7h27 _'Pas couché ! Juste dormi…'_

Tony 7h28 _'Comprends pas.'_

Un soupir quitta ses lèvres alors qu'il souriait puis il laissa son téléphone sur le plan de travail de la cuisine qu'il avait rallié pour un café. Tant pis, il allait tout simplement arrêter de répondre à ses messages, il finirait bien par se lasser.

Une heure plus tard, lorsqu'il arriva travail, il remarqua que Tony avait laissé encore une dizaine de messages qu'il effaça rapidement sans lire. Il vit aussi un message laissé par Loki.

Loki 8h43 _'Tu n'as pas parlé à Tony de nous par hasard ?'_

Il pouvait presque entendre la voix désapprobatrice de Loki et ses yeux verts rétrécis pour mieux l'assassiner du regard.

Thor 8h24 _'Non pourquoi ?'_

La meilleure tactique était encore de mentir. Ce n'était pas très beau et il n'était pas particulièrement fier de lui, mais c'était la meilleure option qui se présentait à lui. Et puis il était plus aisé de mentir à Loki par sms que de vive voix. Loki était un radar à mensonge.

Loki 8h30 _'Il m'a envoyé des messages pour me demander si je t'avais recontacté…'_

Thor 8h32 _'Bizarre, tu devrais laisser couler, tu le connais.'_

Loki 8h33 _'Ouai…'_

OoO

Loki avait tout de suite grillé Thor. C'était forcément lui qui avait tout dit à Tony. Il n'avait pas perdu de temps.

S'il s'y attendait ? Pff ! Quelle question. Bien sûr qu'il s'y attendait. Ce n'est pas qu'il n'avait pas confiance en Thor, mais il avait appris à le connaître et il avait parfois le même caractère qu'un chien fou. Et puis c'était une manière d'exercer sa dominance sur lui, il disait à un autre qu'il était avec Loki. Chasse gardée en somme. C'était flatteur tout de même, mais bon, ça annonçait des ennuis pour plus tard.

Il soupira. Avant la fin de la journée, tout leur groupe serait au courant pour Thor et lui.

Brunh 10h56 _'T'aurais pas quelque chose à nous dire par hasard ?'_

Ah, ça avait été plus vite qu'il ne l'avait prévu !

Loki 11h _'Pas de commentaire.'_

Brunh 11h01 _'Elle est grosse ?'_

Il faillit s'étouffer avec sa tasse de thé. Mais c'était quoi cette question ! Il s'essuya le rebord des lèvres avec la manche de sa veste.

Brunh 11h03 _'Tony m'a dit qu'elle était énorme. T'arrive à marcher droit ?'_

Ses joues prirent une teinte coquelicot. Comment ça elle était énorme ?

Loki 11h04 _'Je n'ai pas couché avec Thor.'_

Brunh 11h04 _'Pff'_

Non mais ! Non il n'avait pas couché avec Thor et alors ? Pour une fois qu'il tombait sur un type bien, il fallait que tout ce petit monde s'en mêle !

N'empêche… Brunhilde avait titillé sa curiosité. Le sexe de Thor était-il si gros ? Et comment Tony savait ça d'abord ? Loki fit une capture d'écran de sa conversation et l'envoya par texto à Tony.

Loki 11h10 ' _?_ '

Tony 11h14 ' (¬‿¬) '

Loki 11h15 _'Comment tu sais ça toi ?_ '

Tony 11h16 _'Sport au lycée, elle était déjà balaise, j'imagine qu'il s'est encore développé avec l'âge_ '

Il l'avait donc vu nu sous les douches de leur lycée. Il soupira. Mine de rien, lui aussi voulait voir le corps de Thor ! C'était un bel homme. Il eut soudainement la bouche sèche et il déglutit. Il aurait dû en profiter ce matin pour mieux le regarder, c'était du gâchis !

A suivre…

Hey ! Et voilà le chapitre 2 ! Ça a été un pur plaisir à écrire, j'adore les conversations sms, je trouve ça hilarant x) j'espère que vous aurez apprécié aussi ! En tout cas j'attends vos commentaires et réactions avec impatiences !

A vendredi les amis :)

Sedinette

9


	3. Chapter 3

**Auteur : Sedinette Michaelis**

 **Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi et les personnages appartiennent au MCU. Merci de ne pas reproduire ce contenu sur d'autres sites internet sans ma permission expresse SVP (je précise car c'est déjà arrivé).**

 **Pairing : Thor/Loki**

Bonjour à tous ! Ravie de vous retrouver pour ce 3e chapitre ! Pour ceux et celles qui ont des partiels en ce moment, j'espère que tout se passe bien pour vous malgré les grèves.

Je vous remercie aussi chaleureusement pour toutes vos review ! je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre à tout le monde, mais sachez que j'apprécie chacune que je reçois et j'ai toujours la pêche après avoir reçu un commentaire :D

Donc voici la suite, on se retrouve en bas !

 **Chapitre III**

Thor était impatient de retrouver Loki. Il avait regardé les heures passer toute la journée, chaque minute étant une minute de moins entre lui et son… Et son quoi d'ailleurs ? Amoureux ? Petit ami ? _Soumis_ ?

Il brûla de désir à cette pensée. Son soumis. Oh oui. Il voulait tellement Loki. Il lui manquait déjà tellement ! Certes, ils s'étaient vus le matin même. _Certes_ , ils avaient passé la nuit ensemble et Loki l'avait embrassé, mais tout de même ! Ils ne s'étaient pas expliqués, ils ne s'étaient rien dits.

Il avait appelé Loki à sa pause déjeuner, et ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour se retrouver à l'appartement de Thor vers 20 heures. Ils avaient besoin de parler et lui avait besoin de le prendre dans ses bras et de le cajoler.

Ce soir, il allait faire à manger lui-même. Il allait lui concocter un bon petit plat puis ils parleraient de leur relation en mangeant.

Son cœur battit plus fort dans sa poitrine à cette pensée. Il leva les yeux vers l'horloge et soupira en constatant qu'il n'était que quinze heures. Plus que quelques heures et il pourrait rentrer chez lui, se faire beau pour son Loki et lui faire un bon repas.

A se demander qui était le soumis dans leur relation, mais il appréciait tellement Loki et il aimait tellement prendre soin de lui. A bien y penser, jamais il ne s'était comporté ainsi avec Jane, pas même au début de leur relation. Loki lui donnait envie de faire tout ça.

Il soupira d'aise. Loki…

Thor se secoua mentalement la tête. Il pourrait se donner des claques ! Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait, à être tout mielleux et romantique, tout d'un coup ? Loki allait se moquer de lui éternellement si jamais il savait pour ses pensées pour le moins mièvres et sucrées.

OoO

Loki se présenta un peu après 20 heures à l'appartement de Thor. Il était passé chez lui rapidement pour prendre des affaires propres au cas où il resterait à nouveau dormir chez lui ce qui, franchement, ne l'aurait pas dérangé le moins du monde. Il avait terriblement bien dormi dans les bras de Thor. Des bras épais et chaud.

Il frappa à sa porte puis passa soudainement une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux. Et si Thor ne voulait pas être avec lui de cette manière ? Et s'il n'avait pas aimé leur baisé ?

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement. Thor était en jean moulant et en chemise blanche serrée qui laissait presque voir son torse musclé, les manches retournées sur ses avant-bras tout aussi imposants. Loki faisait vraiment une fixation sur ses bras.

"Loki ! Rentre !" Dit-il un peu précipitamment en s'écartant pour le laisser entrer.

Il rentra en silence et posa ses affaires sur le porte manteau.

"Pile à l'heure," dit distraitement le blond.

Loki se trouva un peu bête. Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Ça ne lui arrivait jamais. Il avait toujours quelque chose à dire. Il était un peu pipelet s'il était honnête envers lui-même. Il était même plutôt bon en plaidoirie, sans vouloir se venter. Mais là… Il regarda Thor dont les yeux bleus étaient fixés sur ses lèvres. Il rougit et ses propres yeux se posèrent sur la bouche du blond. Il déglutit.

Mus par la même volonté, les deux hommes se sautèrent presque dessus. Thor glissa ses mains autour de la taille de Loki et ce dernier passa ses bras autour du cou du dominant. Leurs lèvres se trouvèrent naturellement et se pressèrent délicieusement les unes contre les autres, à l'image de leurs deux corps brûlants de désir l'un pour l'autre.

Thor entraîna Loki avec lui sur le canapé du salon et ils s'y effondrèrent sans même se séparer. Thor glissa ses mains sous la veste de Loki pour l'en débarrasser et elles remontèrent jusqu'à ses cheveux où il glissa ses doigts.

Loki poussa Thor sur le canapé et s'installa sur ses cuisses puis colla son bassin au sien dans un long mouvement de roulement qui fit grogner le dominant sous lui.

"Loki…" Soupira-t-il en collant son front au sien. "Loki…"

"Hmm ?"

"On devrait pas parler d'abord ?"

"Peut-être," répondit-il en collant à nouveau ses lèvres aux siennes pour un nouveau baiser langoureux. "Ou peut-être qu'on peut parler après ?"

Thor céda aux arguments plus que convaincants de Loki et le laissa l'embrasser jusqu'à satisfaction, mais qui le laissa lui avec une faim grandissante qu'il réussit à réprimer qu'avec un effort surhumain. Son bas ventre le brûlait et des papillons semblaient danser sous sa peau.

"Hm…" Loki se racla la gorge lorsqu'il décolla finalement ses lèvres de celles de Thor. "Désolé, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher," rougit-il.

"Si jamais tu as envie de recommencer, pas de soucis," répondit Thor avec un sourire rêveur. C'est que Loki embrassait divinement bien ! Et il devait avouer que c'était excitant de se faire chevaucher comme ça. Ça lui donnait envie de renverser Loki sur le dos pour lui faire subir mille outrages et surtout exercer toute sa dominance sur lui. Il en mourait d'envie à vrai dire, mais il savait que ce n'était pas le moment. Son Loki n'était pas un soumis et pour ça il ne devait pas le brusquer.

"Hm. Tu voulais parler alors ?"

"Oui." Thor glissa ses mains sur les cuisses de Loki, celui-ci toujours assis sur ses genoux. Cette position lui plaisait définitivement beaucoup, mais elle le divertissait beaucoup trop. "Tu veux bien t'asseoir ? Je ne vais pas pouvoir me retenir sinon…"

Loki lui sourit, l'embrassa à nouveau, puis se glissa sur le canapé à ses côtés et lissa la veste de son costume, ramassant celle qu'il portait avant d'arriver et qui gisait par terre.

"Je t'écoute."

"On n'a pas discuté en fait ce matin, à propos d'hier soir et du fait que tu m'aies embrassé, et j'avoue que je suis perdu, encore plus après… Ça," dit-il en les montrant d'une main vive. "J'adore, j'ai adoré, mais j'avoue que j'ai besoin d'être rassuré sur nous."

"D'accord…" Dit Loki sans comprendre.

"Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'est-ce qu'on est ? Amis ? Petits amis ? Dominant et… Pas dominant ?"

Loki sourit cette fois-ci.

"J'avoue que je ne savais pas trop ce matin où ça nous mènerait, j'avais peur que tu sois encore trop attaché à ton ex pour vouloir d'une relation," dit le brun avec un regard tendre.

"Je ne pense plus à elle depuis que je t'ai rencontré, tu sais ?"

Il rougit sans le vouloir. Ah ! Thor et ses belles paroles si sincères.

"Je ne savais pas, mais je suppose que ça me rassure… Alors… Je ne suis pas un soumis, tu le sais, et je suis loin d'être parfait. J'ai un caractère de cochon, je peux être jaloux, teigneux et soupe au lait. Mais je t'aime beaucoup….

"Tu m'…"

Loki lui mit instantanément une main sur la bouche pour l'empêcher de parler, les joues en feu.

"Pas comme ça… Je t'apprécie beaucoup," rectifia-t-il avec un regard assassin alors que Thor souriait bêtement. "Et j'ai très envie d'essayer d'être avec toi."

"J'ai très envie d'être avec toi aussi Loki. Peu m'importe tes défauts, je t'aime comme tu es, avec tes commentaires venimeux et tes regards meurtriers, j'adore tout ça. Tant que tu me laisses prendre soin de toi, ça me suffit."

Loki lui sourit, touché par ses mots. Une pensée lui vint immédiatement à l'esprit cependant.

"Et niveau sexe ?"

"Comment ?" Thor rougit.

"Le sexe, tu t'attends à quoi ? J'ai besoin de savoir."

"Tu veux qu'on établisse un contrat ?" Lui demanda le dominant.

"J'aimerai bien oui."

"Ah…"

Thor ne s'était pas attendu à ça. Il pensait que leur relation serait comme nulle autre, qu'ils apprendraient leurs limites petit à petit, que ce serait plus naturelle que ce qu'il avait connu avec Jane qui au passage avait proscrit beaucoup de choses dans leur relation niveau sexualité.

"Tu as l'air déçu ?" Fit remarque Loki.

"Non ! Non… Enfin je ne sais pas. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu veuilles d'un contrat comme si tu étais un soumis."

"J'ai été soumis à des dominants, j'ai été le dominant d'autres soumis, alors j'ai besoin d'un contrat, et toi aussi je pense. Et puis, avec ta relation avec Jane, je pense que tes repaires sont biaisés."

Le blond oubliait parfois que son Loki n'était pas juste un 'non-dominant' comme il disait parfois. Il était dominant à sa manière.

"D'accord. On le fait maintenant ?" Loki acquiesça. "J'arrive, je vais chercher de quoi écrire."

Thor se leva et revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un bloc de papier, deux stylos et sortit une bouteille de vin ainsi que deux verres. Il allait en avoir besoin.

"Ok. Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas fait ça, il va falloir m'aider." Il déboucha la bouteille et les servit rapidement.

"Tu ne voulais pas de contrat, on a qu'à s'en tenir au minimum, d'accord ? Je veux juste être sûr qu'on est sur la même longueur d'onde avant de coucher ensemble." Thor s'étouffa avec son vin. "Ça va aller ?"

"Tu penses qu'on va coucher ensemble si vite ?"

Loki le regarda l'air un peu perdu, puis perplexe.

"Je pensais qu'on coucherait ensemble ce soir, pas toi ?"

"Ce soir ?" Oula ! Mais il ne fallait pas lui dire des choses comme ça ! C'est que Mini-Thor allait être aux abois avec de tels mots ! Déjà il sentait son bas ventre chauffer. "C'est-à-dire… Après avoir rédigé ça, je peux t'emmener dans ma chambre et te faire l'amour ?"

Loki leva un sourcil séducteur et un sourire amusé s'étendit sur ses lèvres.

"C'est à peu près ça."

"Finissons-en vite alors."

Le brun pouffa puis se pencha sur le bloc de papier en prenant une gorgée de vin.

"Tu étais avec une femme, je suppose que tu préfères être au-dessus."

"Mmh oui. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'être pénétré… J'ai essayé quand j'étais plus jeune, avant Jane et ce n'est pas ma tasse de thé."

"D'accord." Il vit Loki inscrire les mots 'Pas de pénétration' avec son nom au-dessus. "Et qu'est-ce que tu aimes au juste ?"

Cette fois-ci ce fut à Thor de lever un sourcil. Loki s'engageait dans une pente dangereuse et il risquait de lui sauter dessus avant qu'ils aient fini de rédiger ce fichu contrat.

"Jane me reprochait d'être insatiable. J'ai une libido assez développée. Elle me reprochait que le seul moment où je me montrais dominant avec elle, c'était de manière sexuelle. Mais il me semble de l'avoir déjà dit, non ? J'exerce ma dominance surtout au lit." Il vit avec satisfaction Loki déglutir puis rougir. "Je n'ai pas de pratiques que j'apprécie particulièrement, je suis parfois un peu dur, tu t'en rendras vite compte, surtout ce soir. J'aime les fellations, j'aime en faire aussi. Je ne suis pas très jouets, oh et aussi, je pense que j'apprécierai d'être chevauché. Jane n'aimait pas, mais j'aimerai beaucoup que tu me chevauches."

Loki inscrivit tout sur la feuille, toujours déglutissant, ses joues toujours plus rouges et il constata avec plaisir qu'il semblait très serré dans ses pantalons.

"A toi maintenant."

"Je n'ai pas de préférence non plus, juste certaines choses que je n'aime pas. Je n'aime pas qu'on me donne des ordres, qu'on me demande de m'agenouiller… Ce genre de choses que font les soumis sans trop rechigner d'habitude."

"J'avais remarqué," sourit Thor en prenant à son tour le bloc pour marquer tout ce que lui disait Loki.

"Après je n'ai rien à dire au niveau du sexe, je suis assez… ouvert." Thor faillit faire une rature au ton délibérément sensuel de Loki. "Je ne suis pas très accessoires non plus, ça tombe bien. Et pas d'humiliation non plus. Je pense que c'est tout."

"Et pour nos… Hm… Nos appellations ?" Thor sembla un peu gêné. "Tu n'es pas un soumis et je ne suis pas sûr que tu apprécies d'être appelé ainsi."

"Oh, oui. Eh bien, 'petit-ami' me semble pas mal."

Thor sourit et embrassa Loki sur le front puis inscrit les appellations à la fin du document.

"On a pas grand-chose du coup," remarqua Thor.

"On étoffera au fur et à mesure je suppose."

Ils signèrent tous les deux le papier, puis restèrent assis, soudainement un peu mal à l'aise. Thor comme Loki ne savaient pas quoi dire ni quoi faire. Est-ce qu'ils devaient se sauter dessus tout de suite ? Loki avait dit qu'il voulait faire l'amour dès ce soir, mais après la discussion qu'ils venaient d'avoir, il voulait prendre son temps malgré l'excitation qu'il y avait eu à parler de comment allait se passer le sexe entre eux.

"Du coup on fait quoi ?" Demanda Thor en croisant les bras. "J'ai envie de toi, ne t'y trompe pas, beaucoup même, mais je ne suis plus vraiment dans l'ambiance…"

"Moi non plus à vrai dire," sourit Loki. "On peut manger et voir après ?".

"D'accord."

Les deux hommes s'installèrent à table. Thor avait préparé des spaghettis, le plat du célibataire selon lui, et il les avait servi, accompagnant le tout d'une bouteille de vin probablement très chère.

"Du vin avec des spaghettis ?" Demanda Loki en haussant un sourcil, l'air amusé.

"Pourquoi pas ?" Répondit simplement Thor avec un de ses sourires lumineux.

Le brun secoua la tête mais but tranquillement, puis, alors qu'ils discutaient légèrement de l'actualité, pour ne pas avoir à parler du beau temps, Thor sentit quelque chose appuyer contre sa cheville. Un pied pour être exact. Un pied _nu_ même.

"Loki…" Souffla-t-il alors que le jeune homme aspirait l'air de rien un spaghetti.

"Hmm ?" Répondit-il en mâchant, le pied remontant le long de son mollet. "Oui ?"

"Arrête ça," grogna-t-il presque, ses mains agrippant le bord de la table.

"Arrête quoi ?" Les yeux verts brillaient de malice et son pied continua sa course jusqu'à ses cuisses où il s'arrêta. "Je t'écoute."

"Tu sais bien de quoi je parle."

"Pas du tout."

Oh il voulait jouer ? Songea Thor en reprenant sa fourchette l'air de rien. Lui aussi pouvait jouer à ce petit jeu. Loki avait cessé de bouger son pied et le gardait loger contre ses cuisses.

"Il fait chaud tu ne trouves pas ?" Demanda-t-il en défaisant les premiers boutons de sa chemise, exposant son torse au regard de Loki qui se retrouva la bouche légèrement ouverte. Lui aussi pouvait jouer de son anatomie, mais il n'avait pas besoin de toucher pour exciter quelqu'un d'autre et il le savait pertinemment.

Cependant, un sourire presque perfide fit place sur le beau visage de son petit ami.

"Oui, je trouve aussi."

Loki enleva la veste de son costume et ouvrit à son tour les premiers boutons de sa chemise. Certes, il n'était pas aussi musclé que Thor, mais vu les yeux du blond qui suivait ses doigts, il savait que ça lui faisait de l'effet. En même temps, il appuya sur pied et se fraya un passage entre les cuisses fermes du dominant et pour mieux venir se presser délicatement contre son entrejambe. Cette fois-ci, Thor arrêta de respirer.

Avec une dextérité qu'il avait apprise au cours des années, il attrapa avec ses doigts de pied la braguette du pantalon et la fit glisser.

"Hmm… Tu sembles tendu," fit-il remarquer alors qu'il glissait à travers l'ouverture pour venir le taquiner. "Tu sais, il paraît que tu es monté comme un vrai étalon, je me demande si c'est vrai…"

Thor attrapa son pied presque brutalement et l'arrêta net. Il se leva brusquement, renversant presque sa chaise au passage, fit le tour de la table et attrapa Loki par la taille pour le jeter par-dessus son épaule.

"Hey !" S'indigna Loki. "Pose-moi brute !"

Et il le fit après quelques secondes, le temps d'ouvrir la porte de sa chambre et de poser sans délicatesse son coli sur son lit. Thor lui envoya un regard purement dominateur et s'installa sur les hanches du brun tout en caressant son torse encore caché par sa chemise.

"Tu as bien joué, maintenant à moi."

Thor se jeta sur ses lèvres, impatient, et plaqua son bassin contre le sien pour lui faire sentir son excitation. Une plainte échappa des lèvres de Loki quand il sentit l'érection compressé dans son carcan de tissus.

"Thor…" Soupira-t-il. "Touche-moi."

Le dominant s'empêcha de grogner et attaqua le cou de sa victime consentante. D'une main il retira sa chemise, l'envoyant valser à travers la pièce et il entreprit de retirer celle de Loki pour pouvoir enfin le toucher comme il le désirait. Ses lèvres glissèrent ensuite jusqu'à ses tétons durs qu'il mordilla sans pitié, faisant gémir son bel amant de plaisir.

"Plus bas, plus bas," gémit-il en poussant ses hanches vers le haut pour se frotter contre son ventre.

"Tu es si impatient," rigola Thor en revenant à ses lèvres pour l'embrasser. "Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je vais te montrer ce que l'étalon sait faire."

Loki se mit à rire et il défit rapidement les boutons de son pantalon pour que Thor puisse y glisser les mains pour prendre tout ce qu'il désirait, quand ils furent interrompus brusquement par un bruit de porte qui s'ouvre.

Thor se releva précipitamment. Quelqu'un entrait chez lui ? Qui ?

"Attends-là," murmura-t-il à Loki après avoir récupéré sa chemise.

Il chercha du coin de l'œil n'importe quoi qui aurait pu lui servir d'arme en vain. Tant pis, il attaquerait à main nu. Ce n'était pas ce qui lui faisait peur. Il était enragé à l'idée qu'on vienne l'interrompre avec Loki. C'était certainement un voleur, en tout cas, il allait lui faire sa fête ! Il se colla contre le mur et sauta d'un coup sur l'intrus…

"AAAH !"

Thor se recula immédiatement lorsqu'il reconnut qui venait de pénétrer son appartement, le trousseau de clef encore à la main.

"Jane ?"

 **A suivre…**

Et voilà pour cette semaine ! Je ne suis pas entièrement satisfaite de ce chapitre, dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé.

On se retrouvera mardi pour la suite, avec Jane qui vient d'arriver… J'espère que vous ne vous y attendiez pas ) N'hésitez pas à me dire vos théories :D

A mardi les enfants :)

Sedinette


	4. Chapter 4

**Auteur : Sedinette Michaelis**

 **Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi et les personnages appartiennent au MCU. Merci de ne pas reproduire ce contenu sur d'autres sites internet sans ma permission expresse SVP (je précise car c'est déjà arrivé).**

 **Pairing : Thor/Loki**

Bonjour tout le monde ! Heureuse de poster en ce jour férié :D Pour ceux qui travaillent j'espère que vous allez pouvoir profiter des ponts comme moi je le fais, et pour les étudiants, j'espère que vos partiels se sont bien passés et que vous avez encore la motivation pour la suite ;)

J'ai cru comprendre que vous n'étiez pas de grands fans de Jane XD Moi non plus en vrai ah ah ah ne pas la voir dans Thor Ragnarok était génial 8D Ce personnage est un insupportable pot de fleurs de toute façon.

Allez, bon chapitre, on se retrouve en bas :D

 **Chapitre IV**

"Jane ?"

"Thor ? Bon sang tu m'as fait une peur bleue ! Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ?"

Thor se prit la tête dans les mains, calmant son cœur qui battait.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il m'a pris ? Mais toi qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? C'est moi qui ait eu peur !"

Jane lui sourit gentiment et il remarqua soudainement la valise à côté d'elle.

"Je suis venue recoller les morceaux Thor."

Loki pâlit à ces mots.

Forcément, il n'avait pas réussi à rester dans la chambre, pas alors qu'il y avait un potentiel danger. Il ne pouvait pas laisser Thor seul aller au-devant d'un voleur ou de pire ! Et effectivement, ce qui avait pénétrer l'appartement de son petit-ami était pire, _bien pire_ qu'un voleur ! Une ex-soumise, rien que ça ! _L'_ ex-soumise même. Jane Foster.

"J'ai eu besoin de temps pour réfléchir," continua-t-elle. "Je suis tellement désolée Thor, tellement. Je ne me rendais pas compte que j'étais égoïste et aussi de la chance que j'avais de t'avoir à mes côtés, tu as toujours été là pour me soutenir et je n'ai pas été à la hauteur, mais je peux changer, je suis venue te le prouver."

Loki attendit un mot de Thor, un seul mot. Il voulait qu'elle parte. Il voulait qu'elle dégage de l'appartement de Thor _immédiatement_.

"Jane…" Commença Thor. "Tu as été claire la dernière fois pourtant."

"Je me suis trompée," dit-elle d'une voix basse et pleine de remord. "J'ai fait une erreur. Je te demande pardon d'avoir agi comme ça. _Mon dominant_."

Cette fois-ci c'était trop. Loki sortit de l'ombre et vit enfin cette Jane Foster. Blonde, petite, un foutu collier ras-le-cou, signe de sa soumission, probablement offert par Thor et aussi très jolie. C'était un stéréotype cette fille ! Qu'est-ce que Thor pouvait bien lui trouver ?

"Thor," commença-t-il doucement, sa voix froide et pleine de venin. "Est _mon_ Dominant."

"Qu-Mais c'est qui ça ?" Demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix, le visage pâle soudainement.

"Loki," fustigea Thor. "Tu aurais pu attendre que je lui dise."

"Je n'en avais pas envie."

"Tu… Tu t'es remis avec quelqu'un ?" Demanda-t-elle ensuite, l'air perdu.

"Je fréquente Loki depuis plusieurs semaines," dit Thor en prenant des pincettes. "Et nous avons signé un contrat aujourd'hui."

"Mais…"

"Ça fait presque huit mois, Jane ! Je suis désolée que tu aies fait tout ce chemin pour rien, mais tu ne pouvais pas sérieusement t'attendre à ce que je reste des mois ainsi alors que tu m'avais dit que j'étais un mauvais Dominant qui ne te satisfaisait en rien. Sans compter que tu ne m'as jamais contacté."

Thor semblait sincèrement désolé. Loki, lui, ne l'était pas. Comment cette dinde osait-elle revenir ici ? Après huit foutus mois en plus ! Comme une fleur ! Comment avait-elle pu penser que Thor l'ait attendu pendant tout ce temps ? Si ça n'avait pas été lui, il était certain qu'un soumis lui aurait mis le grappin dessus.

"Je suis désolée Thor…"

Et voilà qu'elle se mettait à pleurer. Loki avait envie de lui hurler dessus de ne jamais revenir et d'aller mourir dans un coin. S'il était injuste et cruel ? Absolument pas ! Pas du tout.

"Je vais partir alors…" Renifla-t-elle pitoyablement.

Thor soupira. Loki soupira aussi. Elle avait seulement sa valise avec elle et avait probablement prévu de passer la nuit ici, avec Thor, très certainement même dans le lit de Thor, avec Thor en elle. Cette pensée le fit se crisper.

"Où est-ce que tu vas aller Jane ?"

"Je ne sais pas encore."

Hmm, il sentait qu'il allait le regretter, mais en tant qu'ancien avocat qui avait défendu des soumis ayant été abusés, il ne pouvait laisser celle-là traîner dans les rues en pleine nuit dans cet état de faiblesse.

"Elle n'a qu'à dormir sur ton canapé," proposa-t-il en se pinçant l'arête du nez. Thor se tourna vers lui, l'air surpris.

"Mais et notre petite soirée ?" Geignit-il à voix basse.

"Je dois dire que je ne suis plus trop dans cette ambiance, désolé," sourit Loki en prenant sa main dans la sienne.

Thor se passa une main dans ses cheveux défaits et son regard tomba sur Jane.

"D'accord, tu peux rester cette nuit. Demain on trouvera une solution pour te renvoyer en Norvège."

"Oh, mais je comptais m'installer définitivement ici," glissa-t-elle.

Loki regrettait déjà son bon geste.

Loki était rentré chez lui une vingtaine de minutes après. Il ne supportait pas de voir cette fille et il n'avait pas envie de faire une scène alors qu'il venait juste de signer un contrat avec Thor. Mieux valait rentrer chez lui-même s'il se faisait déjà un tas d'histoire dans sa tête.

S'ils avaient été dans un film romantique, clairement il aurait été le méchant. Le petit ami envahissant et jaloux qui rend fou le héros. L'héroïne, Jane, se serait conduite en amie attentionnée et finalement le héros se serait souvenu de pourquoi il l'avait aimé au départ et happy end. Sauf pour le méchant, _lui_ , qui finirait forcément seul. Il avait eu le temps d'y réfléchir cette nuit, vu qu'il n'avait quasiment pas dormi.

Même si Jane restait plusieurs jours d'affilé, Loki trouverait le moyen d'éloigner Thor.

Loki 8h32 _'Tu manges chez moi ce soir ?_ '

Thor 8h33 _'Heey 3 Tant que Jane est là je ne veux pas la laisser toute seule à l'appart. Tu veux venir ?_ '

Loki grogna. Comment ça il ne voulait pas la laisser toute seule ? Il souffla et se répéta pour la énième fois de ne pas montrer sa jalousie.

Loki 8h40 _'Je ne sais pas si j'ai envie de manger avec elle…_ '

Et c'était vrai. Il avait toutes les raisons de ne pas vouloir la voir. Cette fille était venue ici pour récupérer Thor après tout. Il ne voulait pas voir à quel point elle se montrait mielleuse avec lui. Son ventre se serra à cette pensée. Non. Il ne devait pas la laisser seule avec lui !

Loki 8h43 _'En fait si, j'ai envie de te voir :)_ '

Thor 8h45 _'Super, à ce soir 3 20h'_

Loki sourit et mit son téléphone dans sa poche. Il n'allait pas se laisser faire, mais il devait penser à un plan d'attaque. Une fois arrivée au bureau du procureur et installé à son espace de travail, il ressortit son portable et envoya un message à Tony.

Loki 9h15 _'L'ex de Thor vient de débarquer_.'

Tony 9h15 _'MAIS NON ?!_ '

Loki 9h16 _'Tu n'as pas un travail par hasard ?_ '

Tony 9h17 _'0:)_ '

Tony 9h18 _'Elle est arrivé quand ?_ '

Loki 9h20 _'Hier soir, j'étais avec Thor et elle est arrivée pour le 'reconquérir'. Je fais quoi ?_ '

Tony 9h22 _'J'en connais un qui est accro ;) Zen la diva, Thor t'adore, il était aux anges quand tu l'as embrassé. Reste toi-même'_

Loki 9h23 _'JE SAVAIS QUE C'ETAIT LUI QUI AVAIT CAFTE'_

Loki 9h30 _'Tu sais que rester moi-même ça veut dire faire des remarques pas très sympa, être jaloux et plein de trucs pas très cool ?_ '

Tony 9h31 _'Fais confiance à Thor et ça ira'_

Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Loki avait bien entendu confiance en Thor, mais il ne se faisait pas confiance. Et il n'avait pas non plus confiance en Foster et ses yeux de biche. Il n'avait juste pas envie de souffrir encore. Toutes ses relations avaient été un échec cuisant. Pour une fois, tout se passait bien. Il avait appris à connaître celui qui allait devenir son amant, ils avaient des points communs et ils s'amusaient bien ensemble. Et le sexe allait très probablement être incroyable. S'ils arrivaient à coucher ensemble, car pour le moment Jane Foster jouait les ceintures de chasteté.

Après deux heures à travailler sur ses dossiers du jour, il se leva et partit faire un tour. Il arrivait à peine à se concentrer sur ce qu'il faisait en réalité. Il était anxieux, il était fatigué et il avait envie de voir Thor pour le prendre dans ses bras.

"Loki ?"

Loki se tendit lorsqu'il reconnut la personne qui venait de l'interpeller. Il se figea net et se retourna lentement. C'était Thanos.

"… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?" Murmura-t-il, tous les membres de son corps tendus.

"Je suis venu avec mon avocat. Une histoire avec mon ancien soumis."

"J'en ai entendu parler, oui."

Thanos lui sourit d'un air qu'on aurait pu décrire de charmant si Loki n'était pas si effrayé à ce moment-là. Il avait très certainement édulcoré les choses lorsqu'il avait raconté sa mésaventure avec le dominant à Thor. Thanos ne l'avait frappé qu'une fois, et c'était ça qui l'avait réveillé. Il s'était rendu compte de la chose soumise et effacée qu'il était devenu. Thanos avait eu un pouvoir incroyable sur lui et aujourd'hui il avait peur.

"Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas vu, Lo'."

Thanos se rapprocha et posa gentiment ses mains sur ses épaules, caressantes. Loki était momentanément figé, incapable de bouger.

"Ce costume te va bien."

"Ne me touche pas !" Gronda-t-il finalement d'une voix qui se voulait assurée tout en se dégageant puis il s'éloigna de deux pas en arrière. "Ne t'approche pas de moi."

"Allons, je t'ai touché de très nombreuses fois, et tu aimais ça si je me souviens bien. Tu ne vas pas faire ta prude maintenant."

"Je te déconseille de faire te conduire ainsi ici, Thanos," siffla Loki. "Tu oublies où tu es et qui tu es. Je sais très bien pourquoi tu es ici et ce que tu as fait à ton soumis."

"Tu parles, c'est son nouveau dominant qui ne supporte pas que son soumis soit passé entre mes mains. Vous voulez tous ça, cette domination."

Loki fit une moue dégoûtée. Oh non. Il n'aimait pas ça, il n'avait jamais aimé ça.

"Ne me parle plus. Plus jamais," siffla-t-il en tournant les talons pour aller s'enfermer à double tour dans son bureau.

Loki regarda son téléphone avec un brin de malaise.

Il était venu directement à l'appartement de Thor après son travail. Il avait besoin de parler et de monter son petit ami comme un séquoia pour se rassurer. Il ne s'était donc pas rendu compte du message laissé par Thor alors qu'il était au volant de sa voiture disant qu'il était parti faire une course (il avait oublié d'acheter du vin) et qu'il n'y aurait que Jane à l'appartement. Il lui conseillait ainsi d'arriver un petit peu plus tard que prévu.

Le souci c'est que Loki était maintenant devant l'appartement de Thor, toujours dans sa voiture, à zyeuter bêtement son téléphone. Et il n'allait pas juste rester là, c'était stupide ! Et si Thor arrivait maintenant, il se rendrait compte qu'il avait attendu dans sa voiture au lieu d'aller chez lui.

Loki prit son courage à deux mains et sortit. Il n'aimait pas les conflits. Tout du moins, il n'aimait pas quand ça le touchait lui. Tout ce qu'il espérait, c'est qu'il allait réussir à se tenir en présence de cette Jane et qu'il ne se disputerait pas avec elle.

Ça allait bien se passer.

Il frappa à la porte.

"Thor, tu es déjà rentré- Oh c'est vous."

La voix déçue de la soumise, pendant un instant si tendre et mielleuse, le frappa mais il ne laissa rien paraître.

"Oui c'est moi," dit-il sur un ton détache. "Thor m'a prévenu trop tard qu'il avait une course à faire, j'étais déjà devant."

"Oh oui… Entrez."

Elle laissa la place. Foster était habillée d'une belle robe jaune canari qui laissait voir ses jambes minces et sûrement très douces. Ses cheveux blonds étaient détachés et couraient librement sur ses épaules et le long de son dos. Elle ne portait heureusement plus cet immonde ras-le-cou qu'elle avait eu autour du cou la veille au soir. Loki n'aurait pas supporté de voir cette marque de soumission envers Thor sur elle.

Il retira sa veste qu'il posa sur le porte manteau à côté de la porte d'entrée, puis il alla s'installer sur le canapé. Jane revint le voir quelques minutes après avec un verre d'eau pour lui, puis elle s'assit sur le fauteuil à côté de lui. Loki lui fit un sourire forcé pour la remercier. Elle était tellement… Parfaite ! En la regardant bien, il se dit qu'elle et Thor avaient dû faire un couple absolument parfait. Lui, immense et blond, et elle, menue et mignonne. _Le_ couple stéréotype.

"On ne s'est pas formellement présenté hier soir," dit soudainement Jane. "Je suis Jane Foster, l'ex de Thor, je suis astrophysicienne. J'écris une thèse sur une théorie de la physique quantique."

Nyanyanya… Est-ce que par hasard elle cherchait à l'impressionner ?

"Loki Laufeyson, substitut du procureur. J'étais auparavant avocat à Yperman&Day."

Ah ! Ça en jetait ça aussi, pas vrai ? S'il y avait bien un cabinet connu aux Etats-Unis, c'était celui-ci. Le premier cabinet à s'être lancé dans la défense de Soumis. Il avait un succès fou auprès des jeunes diplômés et ils n'acceptaient que des étudiants venant d'Harvard. Ça en disait long sur ses études. Devait-il rajouter qu'il comptait faire campagne pour devenir procureur, un de ces jours ? Ça lui en boucherait un coin à cette dinde.

'Calme Loki,' se fustigea-t-il. 'Ce n'est pas le moment de s'énerver.'

Il était à fleur de peau, entre elle et ce satané Thanos. Il n'allait pas tarder à exploser.

"Oh, c'est impressionnant," souffla-t-elle.

Ils ne parlèrent plus et le silence s'installa entre eux, pesant et gênant. Loki ne savait pas où regarder et avait donc fixé son regard sur son verre d'eau vide.

"J'aime Thor." Loki roula des yeux en entendant Jane reprendre la parole. Elle n'avait trouvé que ça à dire cette idiote ? "Je l'aime depuis longtemps, je le connais depuis longtemps. Je ferai tout pour le reconquérir."

"Et vous me dites ça ?" S'étonna Loki.

"Je suis loyale, même en amour," dit-elle, le dos droit et le regard sans la moindre hésitation. "Je ne suis pas infaillible et j'ai fait des erreurs, mais je l'aime toujours autant. Je ne veux pas vous faire souffrir inutilement, alors ce serait mieux pour nous tous si vous partiez maintenant et que vous oubliez Thor."

Oh bon sang, cette soumise en avait entre les jambes ! Et elle le regardait droit dans les yeux en plus, sans aucune peur. Loki la fixa un instant, la bouche entrouverte sans savoir quoi dire, le regard amusé de sa petite tirade.

"C'est rare de voir une soumise avec autant d'audace," commenta-t-il sur un ton moqueur.

"Tout comme c'est rare de voir un soumis avec autant d'arrogance," siffla-t-elle immédiatement.

"Je ne suis pas un soumis," répliqua-t-il presque à sa suite, au tac-au-tac. "Thor aura oublié de vous le dire. Ça ne me surprend pas, vous n'avez plus rien à vous dire après tout."

Jane se figea. Parfait, elle était à point.

"Maintenant vous allez m'écouter, Miss Parfaite, Thor ne vous appartient pas, ce n'est pas un jouet que vous pouvez jeter puis reprendre comme bon vous semble. Thor et moi sommes en couple, mais il est aussi mon ami et je l'ai beaucoup entendu parler sur votre compte. Il ne veut pas d'une soumise, il ne veut pas avoir à se plier à vos petits caprices. Vous êtes une arrogante petite fille qui pense qu'elle peut avoir ce qu'elle veut, mais pas de chance, je suis déjà là, alors c'est à vous de partir, sale petite chienne…"

"Loki !"

Loki comprit immédiatement pourquoi Jane s'était figée à l'instant. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il l'avait surpris ou choqué, mais parce que Thor était derrière eux. Elle l'avait vu, mais pas lui. Il se retourna à son tour et vit son petit ami, l'air choqué et furieux. Jane était quant à elle au bord des larmes.

"Comment peux-tu dire ça ?"

La voix du blond claqua sèchement et Loki ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais rien ne sortit.

"Tu te trouves cinq minutes avec elle et voilà comment tu te comportes ?"

Il vit Thor faire le tour du canapé pour s'agenouiller près de Jane. Voilà. C'est ce qu'il avait prévu. Il passait pour le méchant qui avait voulu s'accaparer le beau et gentil dominant, et la gentille soumise récupérait son fiancé. Ils se marièrent, eurent beaucoup d'enfants et vécurent heureux jusqu'à la fin des temps.

"Mais tu n'étais pas là…" tenta-t-il de dire, mais Thor le fit se taire d'un seul regard noir alors qu'il posait une main compatissante sur l'épaule de la femme.

Lui aussi voulait se faire rassurer ! Cette nana débarquait comme ça et aussitôt Thor l'oblitérait. Sans compter Thanos qui avait abusé de lui mentalement et qui refaisait surface dans sa vie. Et bien sûr, c'était lui le salaud.

"D'accord, si tu le prends comme ça."

Loki se leva et alla prendre sa veste. Il ouvrit la porte et s'engouffra dans le couloir sombre.

"Loki, reviens !"

Thor venait de se lever pour le poursuivre dans le couloir.

"Va te faire foutre Thor, je ne suis pas à tes ordres !"

Il claqua la porte du hall les larmes aux yeux et courut jusqu'à sa voiture puis il démarra.

A suivre.

On ne tape pas l'auteur ! On ne jette pas de tomates sur l'auteur ! L'auteur promet que la suite sera postée sans faute ce vendredi !

Ne vous inquiétez pas, tout va bien se terminer :p Mais il fallait bien un peu de drama dans cette fanfic, flûte alors ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé :D

A vendredi tout le monde :)

Sedinette


	5. Chapter 5

**Auteur : Sedinette Michaelis**

 **Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi et les personnages appartiennent au MCU. Merci de ne pas reproduire ce contenu sur d'autres sites internet sans ma permission expresse SVP (je précise car c'est déjà arrivé).**

 **Pairing : Thor/Loki**

Bonjour à tous ! Et nous revoici pour un nouveau chapitre :D

Merci à tous pour vos reviews, et merci aux guest notamment à qui ne je peux pas répondre par mp, vos reviews me font toujours chaud au cœur :)

Vous avez tous l'air de ne pas avoir compris la réaction de Thor, pourtant vous oubliez que nous sommes dans un Dom/Sub où le dominant a quelques instincts (normalement) de protection envers les soumis en détresse, ce qui peut expliquer la réaction de Thor (Jane lui a aussi été très cher pendant de nombreuses années).

En tout cas, voici la suite :D Bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas !

 **Chapitre V**

Thor arrêta d'appeler après une heure d'essais infructueux et il se rongeait les sangs d'être sans nouvelles de Loki depuis tout ce temps.

C'était leur première dispute. A cause de l'ex-soumise de Thor qui s'immisçait dans sa vie. Et Jane refusait de parler de leur discussion. Lorsqu'il était arrivé, il avait juste vu Loki presque crier sur elle, méchamment. Comment aurait-il dû réagir ? Alors oui, il avait laissé ses instincts de dominant prendre le dessus devant une soumise en détresse, mais Loki avait réagi de manière excessive en claquant ainsi la porte.

Ça avait été une erreur d'inviter Loki alors que Jane était là. Ça avait été une erreur de laisser Jane rester à l'appartement.

Après dix autres longues minutes, il eut la surprise de recevoir un appel de Tony.

"Hey Tony, désolé mais je n'ai pas trop le temps de parler là tout de suite," expliqua-t-il immédiatement avant de se faire harponner pour une soirée extravagante.

" _Ça je me doute que tu n'aies pas le temps_ ," répondit sarcastiquement le milliardaire. " _J'ai Loki qui est en pleurs sur mon canapé et qui dévore toutes mes chips en regardant le film Orgueil et Préjugé_."

"Loki est chez toi ?!"

" _Crie pas blondie. Oui il est ici. Il est arrivé il y a une demi-heure en pleurant. J'aurai dû me douter que ça finirait comme ça quand il m'a dit ce matin que Jane était de retour_."

Thor devait avouer qu'il ne pensait pas que les deux hommes aient été aussi proches. Loki était quand même allé se réfugier chez Tony, ce n'était pas rien quand on connaissait son caractère.

"Je peux lui parler ?" Demanda Thor en soupirant. "S'il te plaît ?"

" _Je t'appelle parce que tu n'arrêtes pas de l'appeler et qu'il n'a pas envie de te parler pour le moment. Laisse-lui le temps_."

"Mais il ne m'a pas expliqué ce qu'il s'est passé, je suis juste arrivé et il était en train de faire pleurer Jane…"

Il entendit Tony soupirer de l'autre côté du téléphone.

" _Je vais voir ce que je peux faire_."

Thor se retint de sauter de joie face à sa réussite. Rien n'était encore fait cependant. Il entendit Tony poser le téléphone puis des bruits de voix qui se disputent, l'une des deux déchirée par de lourds sanglots. Loki. Son Loki pleurait, à cause de lui. Quel idiot il était. Il aurait dû le poursuivre, lui dire à quel point il tenait à lui, et pas se laisser attendrir par la soumise qui avait dû jouer un peu sur le dominant en lui.

Tony reprit le téléphone.

" _Je te le passe Thor_."

"Merci Tony, merci beaucoup."

" _Tu me dois quelque chose maintenant_."

Le téléphone passa à une autre main et Thor retint son souffle.

" _Thor_ ?"

"Loki !"

La voix du brun était tremblante.

"Tu pleures…" Ne put-il s'empêcher de faire remarquer tristement. "Je suis désolé, c'est de ma faute si tu es dans cet état."

Loki ne répondit pas, se contentant de renifler au téléphone.

"Je peux être là dans pas longtemps," proposa-t-il. "J'ai envie de te prendre dans mes bras et de te réconforter."

Et si Loki tardait à répondre, c'est ce qu'il ferait. Tous ses instincts lui hurlaient d'aller chercher _son_ soumis et de prendre soin de lui, de l'enfermer dans son appartement, dans sa chambre, et de ne jamais plus le laisser partir loin de lui. Peu importait que Loki ne soit pas un soumis, il était le sien et ça lui suffisait.

" _Satané dominant_ …" Souffla Loki. " _Et tu vas faire quoi de Foster_ ?"

Que faire de Jane, hein ? C'était ça la grande question.

" _Elle m'a dit qu'elle ferait tout pour te récupérer_ ," continua Loki. " _Qu'elle t'aimait et que je ferai mieux de te laisser tranquille_."

Oh. D'accord. Il comprenait maintenant que son petit ami se soit énervé comme ça.

"Je ne l'aime pas," dit-il sérieusement. "C'est toi que je veux. Tu es tout ce dont j'ai toujours rêvé. Mais je préfèrerai te faire une tirade sur mes sentiments devant toi, pas au téléphone."

Il entendit le brun rire au travers de ses larmes au téléphone.

"Je sens que tu ne me dis pas tout," continua Thor. "Alors tu m'attends, j'arrive, d'accord ?"

"… _D'accord_."

Il raccrocha. Tony habitait bien à vingt minutes en voiture. Mais il devait déjà faire quelque chose pour son ex qui était là et qui s'accrochait à lui.

Toute cette situation était stupide et c'était à lui d'y remédier.

"Jane," appela-t-il en mettant son téléphone dans sa poche.

"Oui Thor ?"

La jeune femme était dans la cuisine, afférée à faire à manger malgré l'heure tardive. Elle lui sourit tendrement. Il s'approcha d'elle et il vit ses joues rougir de plaisir.

"Tu dois partir."

"Hein ?"

Son sourire se flétrit aussitôt.

"Tu ne peux pas rester ici, rassemble tes affaires, on va te trouver un hôtel. Je te paie les trois premiers jours, mais après tu dois te débrouiller."

"Mais Thor, tu ne peux pas… Je dois rester ici," tenta-t-elle vainement. "C'est à cause de lui ?"

"Bien sûr que c'est à cause de lui," souffla-t-il. "Tu ne peux pas débarquer comme ça, je te l'ai déjà expliqué. Tu vas à l'hôtel, après tu vas chez Darcy, Selvig, ou n'importe qui."

Jane le regarda bouche bée.

"Mais on me prendra nulle part à cette heure-ci !"

"Je m'en fiche, on va finir par trouver."

Jane geignit. Elle pleura. Elle cria même à un moment, mais il resta inflexible.

"Tu me lâches à cause de ce… De cet homme ?! Ce n'est même pas un vrai soumis ! Qu'est-ce que tu lui trouves ? Comment est-ce qu'il pourrait satisfaire un dominant tel que toi, Thor ? Comment est-ce qu'il te rendra heureux ?!"

"Il me rend heureux en étant lui-même !" Vociféra-t-il en posant les bagages de la soumise devant la porte d'entrée. "Bon sang Jane !" Thor se passa une main dans les cheveux, exaspéré. "Tu n'es pas ma soumise. Tu n'as pas à t'imposer ainsi chez moi et à dire ce que tu as dit à la personne avec qui j'ai signé un contrat, une personne que j'aime."

Jane ne dit plus rien et se contenta de renifler. Il fit le tour de tous les hôtels jusqu'à en trouver un qui prenait encore. Il était 23 heures, mais tant pis. Thor paya pour les jours à venir, le temps que Jane trouve quelqu'un chez qui loger. Il alla même déposer les valises dans la chambre qu'il lui avait prise. Puis, au moment de partir, il sentit deux bras entourer sa taille et une petite poitrine s'écraser contre son dos.

"Ne pars pas…" Murmura-t-elle. "Mon dominant, mon maître…"

Oh la sale petite… Elle jouait encore avec ses instincts de dominant.

"Jamais il ne t'appellera comme ça. Ce n'est pas un soumis, jamais tu n'auras cette sensation à nouveau, _maître_."

Se faire appeler comme ça, sur ce ton de soumission, réveillait en effet quelque chose d'animal en lui. Mais il ne voulait pas d'elle. Il ne voulait pas de Jane. Celui qu'il désirait ne se trouvait pas ici.

"Cela suffit, Jane," dit-il sur un ton posé en la repoussant doucement mais fermement. "C'est fini entre nous. Je suis passé à autre chose."

Avant qu'elle ne puisse ajouter quoique ce soit d'autre, il sortit de la chambre en soufflant. Maintenant, il pouvait retrouver son Loki.

OoO

Tony se servit un verre de whisky et regarda Loki faire les cents pas dans son appartement. Thor avait dit qu'il arrivait il y avait presque deux heures et il n'était toujours pas là. Le jeune homme était inquiet même s'il ne le disait pas. C'était adorable à voir. Non vraiment, il avait bien travaillé avec ces deux-là, ils étaient faits pour être ensemble. Jane Foster n'avait qu'à bien se tenir avec Loki pour rival ! Et encore, c'était perdu d'avance pour elle. Thor était complètement mordu.

Un bruit de poing qui s'écrase contre une porte se fit entendre. Loki sursauta puis il se précipita sur la porte pour l'ouvrir. Tony se leva calmement et rejoignit l'immense entrée pour voir Loki pendu au cou de Thor qui l'embrassait comme un perdu, un bras passé possessivement autour de sa taille.

"Je suis tellement désolé Loki, j'aurai dû te défendre immédiatement…" Murmura Thor à son compagnon.

"Non c'est moi, j'aurai dû rester et t'expliquer directement…"

Oh que c'était mignon ! Ils s'accusaient l'un l'autre et s'embrassaient comme des adolescents.

"J'ai déposé Jane à l'hôtel, c'est ce que j'aurai dû faire dès le début."

A nouveau des baisers. Tony finit par se racler la gorge.

"Hey les amoureux, c'est pas que je n'aime pas vous voir vous dévorer les amygdales comme ça, mais…"

"Oh Tony !" Thor se tourna enfin vers lui, l'air heureux et soulagé. "Merci de m'avoir appelé et d'avoir pris soin de Loki."

Le brun se mit à rougir. Oh oh oh, Tony allait se moquer de lui pendant toute la prochaine décennie. Dans les yeux verts il pouvait déjà lire _'Pas un mot'_.

 _'Promis_ ,' répondirent ses yeux. _'Juste quelques pamphlets_.'

OoO

Thor ramena Loki à son appartement. Malheureusement, il était trop tard pour dîner convenablement à présent, aussi ils passèrent dans une pizzeria pour se prendre de quoi grignoter. Ils finirent sur le canapé de l'appartement, serrés l'un contre l'autre. Thor tenait la main de Loki dans la sienne et il refusait de la lâcher.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui ?" Demanda-t-il après un long moment, brisant le silence.

"… J'ai croisé Thanos aujourd'hui."

Thor se tendit. Oh. D'où le fait que son petit-ami soit autant à fleur de peau aujourd'hui.

"Il ne t'a rien fait ? S'il a osé de toucher je le…"

"Non, il n'a… Il n'a rien fait. Ce n'est pas comme s'il pouvait, on était au tribunal après tout."

Le dominant souffla et embrassa Loki sur la tempe. Il n'aimait pas le fait de savoir que l'ancien dominant de _son_ petit ami soit si près. On ne se refaisait pas après tout.

"Je le tuerai quand même s'il croise ma route," décida-t-il pour faire bonne mesure. Loki se mit à rire doucement et il l'embrassa.

"Tu dis des bêtises, idiot de dominant."

Thor le renversa sur le canapé et s'allongea sur lui.

"Je suis un idiot de dominant, hm ?"

"Bien entendu. Tu es mon idiot de dominant."

Ce fut au tour de Thor de se mettre à rire. Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau. Enfin ils pouvaient être intimes sans avoir peur d'être dérangés. Heureusement que Jane n'était restée qu'une journée. Loki et lui étaient finalement ensembles et ils pouvaient faire ce qu'ils souhaitaient. Mais ce ne serait pas encore le jour où il pourrait posséder entièrement son petit ami. Loki semblait épuisé et somnolait en dessous de lui. Sa journée l'avait terrassé. Le dominant se leva doucement et prit avec précaution le corps de Loki entre ses bras pour le porter jusqu'à sa chambre.

Il enleva un à un ses vêtements en ne ratant pas l'occasion de toucher du regard chaque bout de peau dévoilé. Loki le regarda d'un œil fatigué mais avec un sourire malicieux jusqu'à ce qu'il ne lui reste que son sous-vêtement.

"Déshabille-toi," lui ordonna-t-il en tirant sur sa chemise.

Thor obéit. Il dévoila en premier aux yeux verts brillants de son petit ami son torse musclé qui fut touché par deux mains curieuses et exploratrices. Puis il enleva ses pantalons et les mains vinrent se poser cette fois-ci sur ses cuisses. Il frissonna et il sentit son sexe réagir à ces timides attouchements. Ce n'était pas le bon moment pour ça mais il ne pouvait que difficilement contrôler ce genre de choses, surtout lorsque la personne qu'il désirait se trouvait allongée dans son lit et le touchait de cette manière.

Les mains remontèrent de ses cuisses jusqu'à son boxer pour essayer de passer sous le tissu.

"Tu joues avec le feu," soupira Thor en prenant les mains de Loki dans les siennes pour l'arrêter dans sa course.

"J'aime jouer avec le feu."

"Tu es fatigué et la journée a été longue, nous ne sommes pas pressés."

Loki grogna, les yeux fixés sur cette érection qu'il voulait voir, sentir, toucher... Il laissa tomber. C'était vrai, il était épuisé et il voulait dormir. Thor se glissa sous les draps et l'attira contre lui. Il sentit l'érection de Loki contre la sienne et il grogna. Le brun ondula gentiment des hanches, frottant son sexe dur contre le sien. Il poussa un gémissement. Cet homme allait finir par causer sa perte. Thor prit les hanches étroites entre ses grandes mains et le plaqua contre lui pour exercer la pression qu'il fallait pour que ce soit _bon et dur_.

Loki jappa et passa ses bras autour du cou de Thor. Leurs torses étaient pressés l'un contre l'autre alors qu'ils tentaient de se soulager en se frottant l'un contre l'autre comme de jeunes adolescents.

"Thor…" Gémit Loki en passant momentanément au-dessus de lui pour mieux frotter ses hanches contre les siennes.

"Loki," gémit Thor à son tour. Bon sang il était si beau, si parfait et il le voulait tout entier.

Ses mains glissèrent sur ses fesses et il le pressa un peu plus contre lui. Il le désirait ardemment et encore plus maintenant qu'il pouvait enfin poser ses mains sur lui. Thor malaxa la chaire ferme, prenant un malin plaisir à sentir ces magnifiques fesses entre ses doigts. Finalement, avec des soubresauts de plaisir, ils jouirent l'un contre l'autre en haletant, leurs lèvres se dévorant les unes les autres.

Loki retomba sur le côté, le cœur battant la chamade et son esprit cotonneux. Il n'allait pas tarder à s'endormir mais son boxer était collant de sa semence tout comme devait l'être celui de Thor. Il sentit alors le dominant entreprendre de retirer ses sous-vêtements souillés et le nettoyer rapidement avec. Loki ouvrit un œil et le vit à son tour retirer son caleçon et… _Ohpartouslesdieux_ ! Il était énorme ! Tony n'avait pas menti !

Thor se mit à rire quand il vit ses yeux verts écarquillés, juste éclairés par les rayons de la lune. Il se rallongea après avoir mis leurs vêtements souillés dans le panier de linge sale et il vint se coller dans son dos, logeant son sexe mou contre les fesses de son amant. Il sentit un frisson parcourir le corps alangui de son petit ami.

"Bonne nuit, Loki," soupira-t-il à son oreille en déposant un dernier baiser contre sa nuque offerte.

"N'nuit…"

A suivre.

Et voilà ils sont à nouveau ensemble 8D si c'était pas choupi, hein ? v.v

Le dernier chapitre ce sera pour mardi prochain :) d'ici là j'attends vos réactions, commentaires, autres… Et j'essaierai de vous répondre :D (vous avez vu j'ai répondu à tout le monde (je crois) mais c'est parce que je suis en rtt XD)

A mardi prochain les loulous !

Sedinette


	6. Chapter 6

**Auteur : Sedinette Michaelis**

 **Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi et les personnages appartiennent au MCU. Merci de ne pas reproduire ce contenu sur d'autres sites internet sans ma permission expresse SVP (je précise car c'est déjà arrivé).**

 **Pairing : Thor/Loki**

Bonjour tout le monde ! Et me revoici avec le tout dernier chapitre de cette petite fanfiction :) Encore merci pour tous vos commentaires ! Je n'ai pas eu le temps d'y répondre cette fois-ci, mais sachez que je les apprécie toujours autant :D

Je précise pour les âmes sensibles, personnes trop jeunes, etc etc, qu'il y a un lemon dans ce chapitre. Si vous n'appréciez pas, merci de partir de cette page :D

Pour les autres, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :D On se retrouve en bas !

 **Chapitre VI**

Thor était assis à table de ses parents, comme presque tous les dimanches midi. C'était devenu une tradition au fil des années. Mise à part les lendemains de fête ou quand il partait en vacance, Thor venait déjeuner au manoir de ses parents le dimanche. Cette habitude avait été bien entendu mise de côté lorsqu'il avait déménagé en Norvège avec Jane, mais depuis qu'il était revenu, il tenait à venir déjeuner avec eux chaque semaine. Il avait toujours été proche d'eux après tout.

"Alors Thor, comment vas-tu en ce moment ? Tu es plutôt silencieux aujourd'hui," commenta sa mère de son sourire doux.

C'est vrai que Thor était silencieux. Il avait pourtant tellement de choses à dire à ses parents ! Mais par où commencer ? Il leur avait déjà parlé de Loki, comment aurait-il pu ne pas leur parler de lui alors que ça faisait plusieurs mois qu'ils se connaissaient ? Ils étaient un couple maintenant, il fallait qu'il leur annonce.

"Eh bien, beaucoup de choses se sont passées en une semaine," commença-t-il. "Jane est arrivé récemment en ville pour recoller les morceaux."

"Oh mais c'est merveilleux !" Frigga lui sourit en posant la main sur la sienne.

"…Et je lui ai dit que c'était définitivement terminé entre nous."

"Comment ?"

Odin se mit à ricaner de son côté.

"Et tu as bien fait mon fils !" Le félicita son père. "Une soumise ne peut pas traiter son dominant de cette manière et revenir la bouche en cœur. Où va le monde sinon ?"

"Je ne l'aime plus mère," dit-il après avoir envoyé un regard noir à son père, beaucoup trop traditionnaliste à son goût. "Et il se peut que j'ai conclu un nouveau contrat."

Le regard de Frigga s'illumina à nouveau et Odin leva la tête de son journal.

"Vraiment ? Avec qui ?" Demanda-t-il en posant son journal sur la table.

"Loki Laufeyson, je vous ai déjà parlé de lui, il est substitut du procureur."

"Un soumis substitut du procureur ? C'est du jamais vu ! Mais c'est un bon choix de compagnon. Toutefois il te faudra faire appel à une mère porteuse pour tes enfants," dit immédiatement Odin, pas plus déphasé que ça.

"Allons Odin, il est un peu tôt pour parler d'enfants," le houspilla gentiment Frigga. "Tu vas vite l'inviter à manger, n'est-ce pas ? Il nous faut le rencontrer ! J'ai hâte de le connaître."

"Ah femme !" Gronda sans trop y croire Odin. "Il n'est jamais trop tôt pour parler de ce genre de choses !"

"Il n'est pas… Un soumis," dit-il prudemment et ses parents se figèrent tous les deux avant de tourner la tête lentement vers lui. "Il n'est pas un dominant non plus," ajouta-t-il avec précipitation. "Il n'a pas de deuxième genre. Il est entre les deux en quelque sorte."

"Pas un soumis ?"

Thor ferma les yeux et souffla longuement. Il avait anticipé la réaction de son père. Il savait qu'elle n'allait pas forcément être bonne vu son côté traditionnel.

"… Je connaissais quelqu'un comme ça dans ma jeunesse," commença prudemment Frigga. "Je crois qu'elle a fini avec un soumis. Ce genre de personnes peut changer assez facilement. C'est plutôt rare."

Heureusement, il pouvait compter sur sa douce mère pour essayer d'apaiser les tensions.

"Et ça explique qu'il soit substitut du procureur," continua-t-elle sur sa lancée. "Ne nous as-tu pas dit il y a trois semaines qu'il était auparavant avocat à Yperman&Day ? Un très bon cabinet. Est-ce qu'il envisage de se présenter comme procureur ?"

"En effet, il envisage de devenir procureur d'ici quelques années," confirma Thor en la remerciait silencieusement. Si son père arrivait à voir les avantages de sa relation avec Loki, alors il accepterait plus facilement. "Il est très engagé dans la lutte contre la maltraitance des soumis. Et il a fini major de sa promotion à Harvard !"

Autant en rajouter une couche. Ça ne ferait pas de mal. Au moins son père ne semblait pas furieux au point d'en être rouge.

"… Harvard, hm ?" Fit seulement Odin. "C'est un bon soumis au moins ?"

Ils avaient apparemment évité le pire.

"Comme je te l'ai dit, ce n'est ni un soumis, ni un dominant, il n'en a pas le comportement, mais c'est ce que j'apprécie le plus chez lui. Je n'étais pas heureux avec Jane et je ne l'ai pas été avec les autres soumises que j'ai fréquentées, mais c'est différent avec lui."

"C'est ce qui compte mon fils," dit Frigga en souriant. "Je compte quand même sur toi pour nous le présenter. Et s'il venait déjeuner la semaine prochaine ?"

Thor acquiesça. Il espérait que Loki accepterait sans trop rechigner. Ça faisait peut-être un peu tôt pour qu'il rencontre ses parents après tout, ils n'étaient en couple que depuis quelques jours même s'ils se tournaient autour depuis bien plus longtemps. Thor se demandait s'il n'allait pas en avoir marre de l'avoir tout le temps sur le dos. Il admettait être un peu collant depuis le départ de Jane. Il déjeunait tous les midis avec Loki sur son lieu de travail dans l'espoir de croiser ce Thanos et de lui casser la figure.

"Nous ne sommes pas ensemble depuis très longtemps, je verrai avec lui," ajouta-t-il.

"Tu trouveras les bons mots, j'en suis certain," fit Odin, ce qui signifiait que lui aussi voulait rencontrer son contractant et qu'il allait le harceler au travail tous les jours jusqu'à ce qu'il leur présente son petit ami.

OoO

"Tu veux que je rencontre tes parents ?" Demanda Loki avec un air sceptique. "Déjà ?"

"Eh bien je leur ai parlé de toi quand je les ai vu, ce qui n'est pas la première fois et forcément je leur ai dit que nous sommes un couple. Ma mère y tient particulièrement. Elle m'a même dit qu'elle avait connu une femme dans ton cas ! Et mon père ne me lâche pas non plus au travail, à chaque fois qu'il me voit il réclame ta présence à notre prochain déjeuner…"

Loki soupira. Des parents ? Voilà quelques années qu'il n'avait plus revu les siens… L'histoire qu'il avait eue avec Thanos les avait complètement déchirés. Son père n'avait pas supporté qu'il soit le soumis d'un autre et ils n'avaient pas cherché à lui apporter soutien et réconfort après sa rupture brutale avec lui.

Il hésitait et c'était normal. Et s'ils n'acceptaient pas ? Il savait que les parents de Thor étaient conservateurs et attachés aux traditions, et il n'était pas ni une femme ni un soumis. Ça ne pouvait que mal se passer.

"Thor je ne sais pas…"

Loki n'était pas assez courageux pour accepter.

"Je serai là tu sais, tu ne vas pas les voir tout seul, et c'est normal d'être stressé avant ce genre de rencontre."

"Et s'ils ne m'aiment pas ?" Demanda-t-il avec un regard inquiet.

"Ils vont t'adorer, il n'y a pas de raison qu'ils ne t'apprécient pas. Ma mère t'adore déjà."

Loki eut un petit rire.

"On a même pas fait l'amour et tu veux déjà que je rencontre ta famille. La prochaine étape c'est un mariage civil puis notre première fois lors de la nuit de noce ?" Se moqua-t-il.

Thor lui tira la langue de manière très mâture.

"Tu sais que pour notre première fois je peux arranger ça tout de suite ?"

Loki se mordilla la lèvre. Oh il savait que ça pouvait être arrangé. Ils n'avaient juste jamais eu vraiment le temps et quand ils l'avaient, quelque chose venait les interrompre. Mais peut-être que cette période était passée ? Peut-être qu'ils pouvaient faire l'amour maintenant ? Loki passa ses mains sur le torse de son dominant, appréciant le contact de sa chemise sous sa paume. Il retira les boutons un à un et caressa sa peau chaude.

"Ça peut-être arrangé, hm ?" Demanda-t-il cette fois-ci sur un ton joueur.

Pour une fois, Loki avait amené Thor chez lui. Il en avait assez de toujours atterrir chez le dominant alors il avait organisé cette petite soirée. Rien ne pouvait mal se passer. Pas d'ex petite amie collante, pas de drama, rien. Loki embrassa Thor avec sensualité et il s'assit sur ses cuisses. Déjà il sentait l'érection de son dominant contre lui. C'était tellement bon de se sentir désiré à ce point.

Thor passa ses mains sur ses hanches et répondit à son baiser avec plus de brutalité. Il se leva en emportant Loki avec lui et ils finirent dans sa chambre.

"Tu es tout à moi maintenant," gémit Thor à son oreille avant de se mettre à la grignoter avec envie.

Loki gémit aussi et frotta ses hanches contre les siennes dans une tentative de faire baisser la pression.

"Doucement, je vais te faire l'amour ne t'inquiète pas," promit Thor d'une voix rauque et ténébreuse qu'il ne lui connaissait pas. "Je te ferai l'amour toute la nuit si c'est ce que tu souhaites."

Thor embrassa son cou, encore et encore, le faisant frissonner lorsque sa langue traça une veine. Loki ferma les yeux et soupira d'aise. Il sentit des doigts venir jouer avec les boutons de sa chemise et glisser sur son torse.

"Hm Thor…" Il passa ses mains sur le visage de son homme et l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser à nouveau mais il se retrouva très vite submergé par la passion et la force du dominant qui ne lui laissa aucune chance de mener la danse. Il retira vivement sa chemise et s'attaqua à ses tétons déjà durs. Loki se cambra lorsqu'il sentit des dents s'attaquer à sa chaire.

Le même sort fut réservé à son autre téton et Loki continua de se trémousser sous son dominant en gémissant.

"Il faudra me pardonner," dit Thor en relevant la tête lorsqu'il arriva à la fermeture de son pantalon. "Ça fait quelques temps que je n'ai plus eu de relations avec un homme."

Loki lui pardonnerait absolument tout ce qu'il souhaitait s'il continuait dans cette direction parce que oh bon sang… Il se mordit la lèvre en fermant les yeux. Il venait de retirer le restant de ses vêtements d'un seul coup, le laissant nu comme au jour de sa naissance. Loki sentit les mains chaudes se poser ses cuisses et les écarter tout en caressant sa peau.

"Tu es parfait," susurra Thor qui le regardait à coup sûr. Il pouvait presque sentir où ses yeux se posait. Son regard le brûlait.

Loki rouvrit les yeux lorsque les mains quittèrent son corps. Thor se déshabillait à son tour et son regard se fixa sur ces muscles parfaits, sur toute cette peau tendue et bronzée qu'il rêvait de lécher et d'embrasser. Il rêvait de lui faire l'amour. Loki leva les mains et se mit à caresser ses cuisses qui semblaient massives à côté des siennes. Elles étaient dures, fermes, fortes.

Thor le regarda avec amusement.

"Tu joues encore avec le feu, Loki."

"Je te l'ai dit, j'aime jouer avec le feu. J'aimerai peut-être même être brûlé."

Thor saisit ses mains dans les siennes et les plaqua au-dessus de sa tête, recouvrant son corps du sien.

"Ne m'oblige pas à sévir, Loki," ronronna presque le dominant. Loki comprit ce que Thor avait voulu dire quand il lui avait expliqué que sa dominance se voyait surtout dans un lit. Il rougit. Il adorait ça et il adorait voir Thor comme ça. Ça lui donnait envie de se rebeller contre ce monstre de muscle et de voir sa réaction. Loki voulait le pousser dans ses retranchements. Il ricana.

"Ooh ? Tu vas sévir ? Méchant dominant… Ah !"

Thor venait de saisir sa ceinture et de la passer autour de ses poignets et dans sa tête de lit. Loki testa la résistance. Forcément, un homme comme Thor savait comment bien attacher des poignets avec une ceinture. Il avait très certainement de l'entraînement.

"J'aurai préféré ne pas t'attacher dès notre première nuit mais tu te montres beaucoup trop insolent à mon goût."

Loki gémit. Il aimait beaucoup trop ça pour son propre bien.

"Maintenant sois sage."

"Mais Thor… Détache-moi," se plaignit-il en tirant sur ses liens.

Thor n'écouta pas et souleva ses cuisses. Il vit le dominant hausser un sourcil appréciateur alors qu'il se léchait les lèvres.

"Tu aimes ce que tu vois ?" Se moqua Loki en se trémoussant devant lui.

Il l'embrassa pour le faire taire.

"Où es le lubrifiant ?"

"Tiroir du bas."

Thor se dépêcha de fouiller dans ses tiroirs et en tira un flacon de lubrifiant et il alla retirer de son jean deux préservatifs.

"Tu avais ça sur toi depuis combien de temps ?" Demanda-t-il, amusé.

"Je vais devoir te bander les yeux si tu continues."

Loki se tut. Vu comment il l'avait attaché, il ne doutait pas que Thor serait capable de mettre ses menaces à exécution et il voulait le voir nu. Il voulait le voir s'enfoncer en lui et jouir du plaisir qu'il lui apporterait.

Thor posa les préservatifs sur le lit et recouvrit ses doigts de lubrifiant. Loki frissonna d'avance.

"Thor ?" Demanda-t-il docilement. Thor leva les yeux vers lui. "Tu peux retirer ton boxer ?"

L'homme sourit.

"Je ne sais pas…"

"S'il te plaît…" Gémit-il.

"C'est si gentiment demandé."

Thor se releva et enleva son sous-vêtement, laissant Loki pantelant de désir et bouche-bée. Il allait vraiment réussir à prendre tout ça ? Ça faisait beaucoup, même pour lui ! Il ne savait pas s'il devait s'en vanter, mais il avait été avec pas mal d'hommes et certains étaient aussi très bien montés, mais ce qu'avait Thor entre les cuisses… Il était long et épais, au milieu de poils blonds et bouclés, une veine apparente parcourant son sexe. Loki se lécha ses lèvres soudainement très sèches.

Si ça lui faisait peur ? Oh non ! Il était aussi excité que le jour de sa première fois. Thor était un homme magnifique.

Il leva lentement les yeux vers le visage de Thor qui le regardait avec un air moqueur.

"Ça va bien se passer," le rassura-t-il en se penchant pour embrasser l'intérieur de ses cuisses, égratignant sa peau sensible de sa barbe.

Loki gémit lorsque Thor se mit à embrasser son sexe sans le prendre en bouche, ne lui apportant que de faibles pressions le frustrant encore plus. Ses doigts tournaient autour de son entrée sans le toucher vraiment et il avait besoin d'être de ça. Il avait besoin de ressentir quelque chose.

"Pitié," murmura-t-il, des larmes de frustration aux yeux. "Touche-moi."

Thor le surplomba de toute sa hauteur.

"Tu me supplies ?"

Loki ne dit rien et tourna la tête. Ça l'amusait en plus !

"J'aime quand tu me supplies, Loki." Les lèvres du dominant retournèrent dans son cou où elles déposèrent de nouveaux baisers, léger comme des ailes de papillon qui le firent chavirer. "Continue."

Thor continua sa douce torture. Sa bouche passa sur sa poitrine, ses tétons, et s'attarda plus longuement sur son nombril et son bas-ventre. La langue chaude et humide le lécha tendrement et s'engouffra dans la petite ouverture puis il descendit à nouveau plus bas. Loki ne supplia pas plus. Oh il avait sa fierté ! Il avait déjà eu la faiblesse de le supplier plus d'une fois.

"Loki," soupira Thor. "Ne m'oblige pas à employer les grands moyens."

Loki leva les yeux sur lui et le regarda d'un air joueur. Il ne céderait pas. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'un dominant essayait de le faire plier, plusieurs avaient tenté et aucun n'avait réussi. Thor sourit et un nouveau frisson le parcourut. Il relevait le challenge.

"Si tu le prends comme ça, alors…"

Thor souleva ses cuisses et les posa sur ses épaules, puis doucement il se pencha entre ses cuisses et entreprit de lécher la petite entrée de chair et de muscle. Loki étouffa un gémissement de surprise et il tressauta. Il sentit sa langue remonter sur ses bourses avant de redescendre pour plonger directement en lui.

"Ah !"

Ses jambes se resserrèrent sur les épaules de Thor qui le maintenait en place de force, l'empêchant de se mouvoir alors qu'il ne souhaitait que bouger ses hanches.

"Thor !" Appela-t-il en gémissant. "Thor…"

"Oui ?"

Loki le vit relever la tête d'entre ses cuisses et cette vue le fit rougir encore plus si c'était possible. Il ne répondit pas toutefois et se mordit la langue. Hors de question qu'il supplie à nouveau. Il voyait pourtant dans les yeux de Thor que celui-ci n'allait pas abandonner. Loki détourna le regard de ces yeux trop expressifs et son dominant retourna à son dur labeur. Il se cambra. C'était trop et pas assez. Si seulement il pouvait se débarrasser de la ceinture… Mais que ferait-il alors ? Il n'arriverait certainement pas à déloger Thor de l'endroit où il s'était niché.

Un geignement lui échappa lorsque Thor enfonça sa langue en lui après l'avoir retiré quelques instants. Loki essaya d'échapper à la caresse en délogeant ses cuisses, en vain.

"Je vais devoir sévir sérieusement si tu continues," prévint Thor d'une voix basse et sombre qu'il ne lui avait jamais entendu. Son excitation grappa en flèche. Il avait tellement envie de voir son Thor si gentil, si doux, devenir plus dominant. Alors il eut un rire moqueur pour le défier un peu plus.

"Très bien, tu l'auras cherché."

Thor attrapa ses poignets, détacha la ceinture du lit et retourna Loki d'un coup. Il l'attacha à nouveau à la tête de lit et le força à se tenir sur ses genoux. Loki haleta. Il pouvait à peine se tenir sur ses coudes et sa tête reposait contre le matelas. Ses fesses étaient en l'air, exposé à l'air frai de la chambre et aux brûlants yeux bleus de Thor.

Et il ne voyait plus rien de ce qu'il se passait. Loki sursauta lorsqu'il sentit deux grandes mains chaudes attraper ses cuisses et les écarter sèchement, avant de faire de même avec ses fesses. Il haleta et son ventre se mit à faire le grand huit. Cette situation l'excitait bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

"Parfait…"

La bouche de Thor retrouva son intimité et se remit à le dévorer. Loki se mit à gémir, à émettre des plaintes et surtout à _supplier_ Thor. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il voulait plus.

"Pitié, pitié," geignit-il en tremblant. "Thor…"

Sa langue fut remplacée par deux doigts épais qui écartèrent ses chaires sans aucune pitié. Loki gémit et se contracta d'envie autour de ces deux corps étrangers. Il sentit alors l'autre main de Thor prendre son sexe en main et le masser lentement alors que ses doigts bougeaient vivement en lui. Des larmes de plaisir coulèrent de ses yeux alors que le feu montait dans ses reins et l'obligeait à chercher le contact de cette main en bougeant des hanches pour tenter de s'assouvir.

Un troisième doigt le pénétra et Loki haleta à nouveau. Pendant encore combien de temps Thor comptait-il le torturer ? Il le voulait tellement fort. Et cette main qui le forçait à rester en mouvement, épuisant ses muscles déjà endoloris.

"Hm- Thor…" haleta-t-il sans réussir à former une phrase cohérente. "Je… Pitié… Aanh… Peux plus…"

"Doucement j'ai dit, je ne veux pas te faire mal Loki."

"Je peux te prendre," réussit-il à gémir.

Thor mordit sauvagement sa fesse droite et il poussa un petit cri de surprise. Loki fut certain qu'il y aurait une marque le lendemain.

"Calme-toi ou tu devras attendre plus longtemps," menaça Thor, toujours aussi imperturbable.

Mais comment faisait-il pour rester aussi calme et maître de lui-même ? Loki sentait pourtant son sexe en érection contre sa cuisse alors que Thor le doigtait et le masturbait. Il le voulait tellement. Oh il le désirait.

Enfin, _finalement_ , Thor retira ses doigts et il entendit dans son dos l'homme enfiler un préservatif et dérouler le second sur son érection. Son anus fut ensuite enduit de lubrifiant et il l'entendit faire de même sur son sexe. Loki gémit d'impatience. Mais Thor ne le pénétra pas. Il le détacha définitivement de la tête de lit, laissant ses mains enfin libre et le fit rouler sur le dos. Le visage de Thor était rouge et ses yeux fiévreux. Son dominant se positionna, plaçant ses cuisses de chaque côté de ses hanches et Loki sentit l'érection contre la peau sensible de son entrée. Thor poussa.

"Aanh..." Râla Loki en se cambrant. Thor maintint ses hanches fermement.

Loki le sentit s'enfoncer en lui doucement, remodelant l'intérieur de son corps au fur et à mesure de son avancée. La sensation de ses muscles s'écartant pour le laisser passer était incomparable tout comme l'expression de pur plaisir qui traversait les traits du visage de Thor en ce moment même.

Les derniers centimètres furent sèchement enfoncés en lui et il poussa un nouveau petit cri de surprise. Thor s'allongea sur lui, se soutenant avec ses bras. Ils étaient face à face, leurs lèvres à peine séparées.

"Tu es si serré," murmura Thor sans bouger. "Et tu es brûlant."

Loki arriva à sourire à sa remarque.

"Tu vas me briser," murmura-t-il à son tour en passant ses bras autour du cou de Thor.

"Seulement si tu en as envie."

Loki l'embrassa et il répondit à son baiser doucement en se mettant à bouger ses hanches gentiment. Ils gémirent tous les deux, le son de leur plaisir étouffés leurs lèvres. Après quelques minutes de ce traitement doucereux qui lui envoyait de délicieux picotements dans tout le corps, Thor prit un autre rythme et accéléra. Il sentit aussi une main venir serrer son sexe et le masturber lentement.

"Oh Thor…" Geignit-il. "Hm…"

Il avait envie de bouger dans cette main serrée et brûlante pour s'y assouvir, et c'est avec surprise qu'il vit que Thor le laissait faire. Loki n'avait pas osé bouger, ne voulant pas se faire reprendre par son dominant. Il commença doucement à balancer les hanches, gémissant à chaque fois qu'il venait à la rencontre du sexe de Thor qui plongeait en lui avec de plus en plus de force, s'enfonçant en même temps dans l'étau serré de sa main. Il sentait qu'il allait jouir. Entre cette main et la délicieuse pression exercée par l'érection imposante qui pénétrait inlassablement son corps, Loki n'allait pas durer longtemps.

Loki leva ses yeux verts embués de larmes sur le visage de son amant. Il était concentré sur sa tâche et ses mouvements de va et viens étaient de plus en plus erratiques et rapides, preuve que la jouissance n'était pas loin pour lui non plus. Thor figea ses yeux dans les siens et il l'attrapa par la taille pour le coller à son torse, les faisant asseoir, puis il fit rebondir Loki sur ses genoux, l'obligeant à lever les hanches pour mieux retourner à la rencontre de son érection. Loki râla de plaisir et se fit un plaisir de soulever son bassin pour leur apporter du plaisir tout en cherchant le contact de cette main salvatrice qui l'emmenait au paradis.

"Je vais jouir !" Grogna Thor entre ses dents et en le serrant plus fort contre lui.

Loki l'embrassa avec passion et continua ses mouvements, glissant ses mains dans son cou et dans ses cheveux avant de jouir pendant ce qui lui sembla être une éternité, sentant à peine la jouissance de Thor qui gémissait contre ses lèvres tant le plaisir était puissant et renversant.

Lorsqu'il reprit ses esprits, il était allongé dans son lit, Thor à ses côtés et il le regardait avec un sourire apaisé et satisfait. Il avait retiré leurs préservatifs et nettoyés leurs sexes au repos. Le dominant leva une main et caressa gentiment sa joue. Loki lui sourit en retour et chercha mollement ses lèvres pour un baiser.

"Si tu me fais l'amour comme ça tous les soirs, je dirai peut-être oui pour aller chez tes parents," souffla Loki.

"Ça peut s'arranger."

Thor l'attira dans ses bras et ils s'endormirent l'un contre l'autre.

Fin.

Voici pour le dernier chapitre, j'espère que vous aurez apprécié :p allez je suis sûre que oui :p

Je sais qu'il y a des choses qui restent inexpliqué (Thanos par ex ou même ce que sont devenus Jane, Tony et les autres), mais ce n'était pas vraiment le but de cette fanfic à la base alors j'espère que vous me pardonnerez. J'attends vos commentaires en tout cas ;)

 **Sinon** , restez branchés les enfants, mardi prochain je reviens avec un PWP avec un Thor!Jotun/Loki!Jotun !

A la semaine prochaine :)

Sedinette


End file.
